Amigas e o que mais ?
by nhdl
Summary: O namoro de Brittany e Santana teve um fim.Brittany pensa que sua vida vai estar sem sentido sem a latina ao seu lado na nova cidade,mas ela não esperava que Quinn com quem dividia o apartamento acabaria fazendo ela sentir outro sentimento além de amizade
1. Chapter 1

**Brittany**

Estamos todos no aeroporto, Quinn, Kurt, Rachel, Mike, Finn e eu com nossas passagens para NY, enquanto Santana com a sua para a Califórnia. Ela tentou ingressar em uma na mesma cidade que nós,mas acabou não sendo possível,então estava indo cursar medicina na UCLA,enquanto eu junto de Mike estamos indo para a Julliard,Quinn desistiu de Yale papa fazer fotografia na NYU,Rachel e Kurt para NYADA e Finn para uma tal da Actors Studio (o inútil não conseguiu entrar em nenhuma universidade,nem na mais porcaria).

Ontem depois da formatura, Santana veio conversar comigo sobre o nosso namoro, que á distância não iria funcionar para nós (creio que não mesmo) e que seria melhor terminarmos, mas que quando acabassem nossos cursos voltaríamos a ficar juntas. Eu não queria isso,ficar sem ela estava sendo o fim para mim,porém depois de tudo o que ela passou para se assumir nos assumir ela tinha o direito de escolher o que ela acreditava ser o que não haveriam telefonemas,mensagens da celular ou e-mails (se eu recebesse era bem capaz de pegar o voo mais próximo e ir até ela).E agora estamos aqui dando um abraço de despedida,enquanto nossos voos são anunciados.

- Não se esquece de mim Britt – ela disse segurando as lágrimas.

- Nunca San, não me esquece também – eu já chorava.

- Nem em mil anos.

Quinn parou ao nosso lado.

- Meninas está na hora.

- Fabray é melhor você cuidar da minha Britt entendeu – olhou séria para a amiga.

- Pode deixar San – sorriu docemente.

- Então vamos Q.? – falei

- Vamos.

- Tchau meninas - Santana disse.

- Tchau San – falamos juntas.

Caminhei com Quinn ao meu lado, fiz de tudo para não olhar para trás, me ver deixando a única pessoa que amei estava destroçando meu coração, mas por sorte eu teria minha amiga ao meu lado.

Eu precisaria amadurecer também, Quinn por mais que gostasse de mim não teria tanta paciência, isso já era certo. Nós vamos dividir um apartamento, e o resto de nossos amigos irão dividir outro, ainda bem que Rachel decidiu casar-se somente depois de se formar,apesar de até eu achar estúpido ela casar com aquele saco de batata (dormi com quase todo o colégio,mas fiz questão de pular Finn,era impossível sentir algo por ele que me levasse a dormir com ele).

Nosso voo foi tranquilo, depois de desembarcarmos nos despedimos de nossos amigos para pegar um táxi e ir para nosso novo lar. Quinn ao falou com Rachel em momento algum,pois ainda estava magoada com a garota por rejeitá-la.

Descemos do táxi, subimos para o apartamento, abrimos e antes de entrar segurei a mão da minha amiga, olhando para ela sorridente.

- Quinn, agora vamos começar uma nova fase e tudo dará certo.

- Vai sim Britt e tudo será melhor que em Lima – falou devolvendo o sorriso para mim.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ 1 mês depois**

**Brittany**

BIP BIP BIP

Maldito despertador, hoje ainda era sexta e eu tinha aula. Uma batida na porta me fez desistir de voltar a dormir.

- Anda Britt levanta essa bunda da cama – Quinn gritou provavelmente indo para a cozinha.

- Já levantei – berrei de volta, levantei e caminhei até o banheiro.

Ah sim, Quinn era um amor de pessoa comigo, não brigamos uma vez que seja desde que viemos pra cá, estava tendo paciência comigo e também me ajudando quando precisava de um parceiro para ensaiar. Nossa convivência era ótima,coisa que me surpreende ainda.

Provavelmente demorando mais do que o normal para fazer minha higiene devido as minhas divagações, ela batia freneticamente na porta.

- Estou atrasada para a aula, sai logo – falou e pude escutar seus passos pelo corredor.

- Calma, estou saindo.

Mal abri a porta, ela entrou como um foguete trombando comigo. Derrubou-me,caindo por cima de aí que a coisa mais estranha aconteceu,nossos olhares se cruzaram e foi como se uma eletricidade percorresse meu deu-me um sorriso carregado de carinho (tudo normal até aí),não tinha percebido,mas nossos rostos aproximaram-se,para mim o mundo parecia ter se reduzido a nós no chão do banheiro.

Ela levou uma de suas mãos até a minha nuca, a outra deslizou parando na minha cintura, eu ainda permanecia estática até sentir seus lábios macios pressionarem os meus suavemente. Levei minha mãos até suas costas,ela colocou mais seu corpo ao meu e passou a ponta de sua língua em meus lábios pedindo passagem que dei meio que tinha entrado no piloto automático,só conseguindo retribuir o que me era dado,desci umas das mãos na sua bunda e apertei ali conseguindo um gemido dela em o ar foi extremamente necessário nos separamos e fitamo-nos,foi nesse instante que a realidade do que tinha acontecido pairou com uma nuvem em nossas mentes.

Quinn saiu abruptamente de cima de mim, correu para o seu quarto trancando-o em seguida. Levantei-me,troquei de roupa rapidamente,peguei meus livros,passei pela cozinha pegando umas torradas do café da manhã que ela tinha preparado e saí apressada em direção ao campus.

**Quinn**

_Meu deus o que eu fiz? Beijei a namorada da minha amiga que também é minha amiga._

_Ex-namorada, não esqueça desse detalhe._

_Foda-se foi errado._

_Mas você gostou e muito._

_Mentira !_

_Se é,porque você está com esse calor entre as pernas?Admita você amou._

_Não importa foi errado._

_Aqueles lábios macios.._

_Cale-se!_

_A mão dela apertando nossa bunda._

_Já mandei você se calar._

_E aquela língua?Soube exatamente como nos enlouquecer._

_Ok._

_Ok,o que?_

_Você venceu!_

_Então admita._

_Eu gostei._

_Em voz alta querida._

- Eu gostei.

Minha discussão interna era uma estou trancada e ela deve estar puta da vida fui estragar uma das melhores amizades que podia ter?Destranquei a porta,olhei no corredor e estava tudo no mais completo silêncio,fui até a sala,olhei a cozinha,ela já tinha saí meu material da aula de hoje,nem tomei meu café,apenas juntei as coisas e saí logo em seguida.

**Narrador**

Se por um lado Brittany fazia seus passos de dança que o professor passava sem prestar a mínima atenção,do outro Quinn rabiscava seu caderno sem se importar em observar a apresentação de algum trabalho que seus colegas as garotas passaram o dia imersas pensando que havia acontecido mais cedo e martelando algo para falarem quando chegassem em casa.

**Quinn**

Cheguei em casa,vi as chaves da Brittany na cansada.O que eu ia falar para ela?

Caminhei até a sala e lá estava ela assistindo algum programa de dança na TV,soltei meu corpo ao seu lado no sofá,ela me olhou um pouco preocupada e com receio.

- Desculpe Q. – falou quebrando o silêncio.

- Quem tem que pedir sou eu B. – olhei para ela – me desculpe,foi um erro e não vai se repetir.

_Um erro o melhor beijo que você já deu?Pelo amor né Fabray!_

_Calada consciência maldita._

- Ok Q. – levantou-se estendeu a mão para mim – pedi comida vem.

Comemos em silêncio totalmente desconfortável,terminei rapidamente e disse-lhe que ia -me boa noite e também foi para o seu quarto.

**Brittany**

Aff.Não consigo pegar no de lado pelo que deve ter sido a milésima vez desde que certeza que nossa convivência não seria mesma,pois nem um abraço de boa noite ela me deu (fazíamos isso todos os dias).Mas o que me preocupava mesmo era que eu tinha gostado (e muito) do beijo,nem quando Santana me beijava eu havia sentindo-me assim e isso me assustou a princí era minha amiga,até onde eu pensava ela ainda sentia algo pela Rachel,mas o modo como ela olhou para mim antes de me beijar foi um olhar carregado de sentimento.

Preciso admitir que ela mexeu nas minhas estruturas completamente e foi mágico!Eu não tinha mais aquela inocência do ensino médio sobre unicórnios,fadas,papai Noel e etc,mas a única palavra que descrevia aquele beijo era essa.

Por fim o sono me venceu em alguma hora da madrugada e eu pude esquecer por um momento como um simples ato, mudaria toda a dinâmica da minha amizade com Quinn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn**

O fim de semana passou, eu não consegui tirar aquele bendito beijo dos meus pensamentos. Brittany e eu estávamos tentando voltar a nos tratar como antes,mas estava impossíávamos normalmente,mas nossos gestos de carinho com a outra não existiam mais e eu falhava miseravelmente ao tentar não ficar admirando suas belas pernas quando ela acordava e ia até a cozinha apenas de calcinha e uma camiseta comprida,ou durante o resto do dia quando ela apenas adicionava um short curto.

_Estou tão ferrada._

Hoje eu não teria aula, pois algum inútil conseguiu estourar um cano e alagar um andar inteiro, então vou ficar em casa esparramada no sofá, assistindo TV e comendo porcarias (Sue Sylvester surtaria se me visse assim haha).

Escutei a porta do quarto de Brittany e logo ela foi preparar seu café da manhã, estranhei o fato dela ainda estar com seu pijama (sim, só de camiseta e calcinha).

- Você vai se atrasar, nem se trocou ainda – falei.

- Não tenho aula hoje – ela disse erguendo seu olhar da sua xícara de chocolate quente.

_Se lascou bonito Fabray._

**Brittany**

Passei pela cozinha e nem tinha visto Quinn deitada no sofá. Arrumei meu café e ela me perguntou se eu não iria para a aula,respondi e logo perguntei:

- E você, não vai?

- Meu prédio no campus está alagado, então só amanhã.

Terminei de comer, coloquei as coisas no lava-louças e fui sentar com ela. Ela estava um pouco encolhida,então peguei a manta que deixávamos ali e estiquei sobre seu corpo.

- Obrigada – disse-me.

Deu-me espaço para sentar e repousou a cabeça sobre minhas pernas, sem perceber comecei a acariciar seus cabelos. Nós sempre tivemos os mesmo tom claro desde quando éramos e sempre nos confundiam,mas isso parou de acontecer quando fiquei mais alta e também porque depois das nacionais ela não deixou mais o cabelo divagando,lembrando de pequenos coisas que aconteceram e o beijo que teimava em sempre estar presente.

**Quinn**

Eu não suporto mais, preciso contar pra ela, isso está me corroendo por dentro e ela passando tão carinhosamente os dedos em meus cabelos tiram-me a racionalidade. Respiro fundo e que seja o que tiver de ser.

- Britt?

- Sim Q.

- Preciso te falar algo – sinto seu corpo resetar diante de minhas palavras, mas sento-me ao seu lado para fitá-la.

- Pode falar.

- Não consigo tirar o nosso beijo da minha cabeça e eu não quero perder sua amizade, então por mais que você me odeie então queira mais olhar na minha cara eu preciso, não, na verdade acho que vou morrer se não falar, Britt eu estou gostando de você e é mais do que como amiga – falei num fôlego só.

Ela olhava-me sem esboçar qualquer reação,se fosse à antiga Brittany eu teria acreditado que ela não tinha entendido e que pediria para eu repetir,mas essa que estava na minha frente sabia e entendia minhas palavras.

- Quinn eu...

- Você não sente o mesmo não é? – falei cortando ela – já entendi Britt e não tem problema por que...

Ela calou minha boca com um beijo,sem quebrá-lo me fez deitar no sofá e ficou com cima de beijo foi diferente do outro (aquele foi todo afobado e selvagem),mas esse era lento e com muitos ele,Brittany confirmava que também me queria da mesma forma que eu.

Quando o ar foi preciso ela apenas afastou a cabeça,um sorriso inocente (quanto tempo ela não sorri desse jeito) se desenhou em seus lábios e suas íris azuis nenhuma de nós fugiria ou se esconderia no quarto.

- Seria a maior mentira se eu falasse que voe não mexeu comigo – ela dizia calmamente – mas você fez isso Q. e eu sinto o mesmo por você.

Não consegui me contar,abracei-a e comecei a rir que nem uma idiota.

- Ai meu deus,você surtou? – ela perguntou rindo comigo.

- Só se foi de felicidade – respondi e a puxei para mais um beijo.

Passamos nossa manhã com trocas de carinho ,conversas sobre coisas aleatórias ou apenas trocando olhares que naquele momento nenhuma palavra poderia çamos,passamos nossa tarde assistindo TV,comigo encostada entre suas fazia desenhos com a ponta dos dedos em sua coxa e ela arrepiava-se para depois passar a unha na minha nuca devolvendo a provocação.

**Brittany**

Nossa passei o dia todo com Quinn aqui na sala,minhas costas já pediam descanso.

- Q. ?

- Diga – falou com a voz sonolenta e virou-se para me olhar.

- Estou com sono,acho que é melhor irmos dormir.

- Ok – disse se levantando e me ajudou depois.

Tomei banho primeiro,fui para o meu quarto e me encolhi debaixo das surpresa com uma batida na porta,Quinn colocou a cabeça para dentro.

- Incomodo?

- Não,apenas estou encontrando dificuldade de dormir e isso é estranho,pois estava quase dormindo em pé.

- Também não consigo.

- Quinn sai daí e vem logo aqui – falei rindo.

Ela caminhou timidamente até o lado da cama,levantou a coberta e se enfiou na cama.

- Posso ficar aqui até me dar sono?

- Claro – respondi.

Logo o sono veio chegando e fui me desligando da realidade.

Acordei abraçada a alguém,lembrei que Quinn tinha vindo ficar comigo na noite anterior e pelo jeito caiu no sono antes de voltar para o seu seus cabelos e afastei alguns para depositar um selinho em sua nuca.

- Se eu pudesse acordava assim todos os dias – ela disse começando a despertar.

- E quem disse que você não pode? – falei rindo.

- Bom saber – falou e virou-se de frente a mim,aproximou sua boca da minha e me beijou – e bom dia.

- Bom dia,eu não queria mas temos que levantar e ir estudar.

- Ok,mas saiba que sou contra essa ideia – riu e levantou-se indo em direção ao seu próprio quarto se arrumar.

Levantei,me arrumei e fui preparar nosso café da manhã.Quinn veio e sentou-se ao meu lado enquanto pegava uma porção de bacon.

- Amo seu bacon – falou com a boca cheia.

- Obrigada.

Ela juntou os restos e fui pegar meus livros (quem diria que cursar dança teria tanta teoria aff). Saímos juntas,mas antes nos despedimos com um beijinho desejando boa aula uma apara outra.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Algumas semanas depois**

Desde o dia em que se acertaram, as duas garotas praticamente viviam como casadas,bem tirando o ponto mais íntimo de um relacionamento,sempre rolavam uns amassos mais pesados,mas não passavam já sentia-se subindo pelas paredes,ela até fazia suas tentativas de avançar,porém Quinn dizia ainda não estar preparada para tal ato,então ela aceitava o pedido da outra.Já Quinn queria que fosse em um momento especial,ela queria pedir a amiga em namoro e então entregar-se de vez,mas sempre lhe faltava coragem de fazer o pedido.

Ambas saiam algumas vezes com seus ex-colegas do coral, como acontecia nesse momento. Estavam todos (com exceção de Finn) largados no chão assistindo um filme no apartamento que os quarto amigos estava em um sofá abraçado a namorada que estudava com ele e Brittany,já Kurt conversava com Rachel sobre alguma peça da Broadway,Quinn e Brittany estavam sentadas com a loira mais alta encostada entre as pernas da outra que lhe fazia cafuné.

Elas não haviam contado a eles sobre seu envolvimento, pois sabiam que no dia seguinte todo o resto de seus ex-colegas que estavam distantes estaria sabendo. Então elas agiam normalmente como amigas (o carinho que tinham uma pela outra já era normal ao olhos deles,mas se beijarem seria um baque)

Brittany bufou, já não aguentava mais os olhares intensos que Rachel lançava para a sua loira, mas não podia fazer muita coisa sem que a história delas visse á tona. Mas voltava a ficar aliviada quando percebia que Quinn nem ligava para os olhares da morena.

**Brittany**

Aff se a Rachel continuar a comer a minha Q. com os olhos ela vai acabar é perdendo eles, já estou me irritando com isso. Só depois que perdeu que viu a burrada que cometeu,mas agora vai ter que se contentar,pois ela é minha.

Virei-me para olhar para Quinn e fiz um biquinho.

- Q. ,vamos embora? – pedi.

Ela me fitou e sorriu: "Com esse biquinho é impossível negar algo a você"

- Sério mesmo? – soltei um risinho sacana.

Aproximou seus lábios da minha orelha e sussurrou:

- Sério, qualquer coisa – continuou agora já me olhando novamente e arqueando a sobrancelha – então você pode me pedir o que for que faço.

- Tenho uma ideia – conspirei.

- Me fale mais dela quando chegarmos em casa que tal?

- Ótimo, então vamos.

Levantamos e fomos nos despedir de nossos amigos.

- Vamos indo pessoal – Quinn anunciou.

- Mas já? – Rachel falou com aquele maldito sorriso com segundas intenções.

- É Rach, temos algo pra fazer em casa ainda – dei-lhe um sorriso falso.

Eu nunca fui assim, mas para afastar qualquer pessoa da minha amada eu fazia isso sim. Já fui boba durante muito tempo,mas isso acabou e não ia permitir dela ficar dando em cima da minha loira.

- Hmm ok, até outro dia então garotas.

- Até – dissemos juntas.

**Quinn**

É hoje que vou pedi-la em namoro, que tudo dê certo, eu quero dar esse passo em nossa relação. Quero que ela seja minha em todos os sentidos.

Chegamos em casa, Britt foi em direção ao seu quarto colocar o pijama, mas a impedi segurando seus pulsos, ela me olhou um tanto confusa com a minha atitude, então respirei fundo e comecei meu pequeno discurso:

- Britt, eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita, não sou a mais rica, inteligente ou bonita, mas o que sinto por você é o sentimento mais sincero que se pode ter, por você tornei-me uma pessoa mais calma, paciente, também senti que o amor era algo que eu podia viver, com você em minha vida descobri que tudo o que eu recebia de seus carinhos, palavras eu gostaria de te devolver em dobro. Que não imagino minha vida sem ter você por perto,que não me acostumaria a acordar sem ter seus braços ao meu redor,seu sorriso,o brilho dos seus olhos,sei que faz pouco tempo que estamos dessa forma,mas gostaria de saber,Brittany S. Pierce você aceitaria ser minha namorada?

Tirei uma caixinha de veludo vermelha do bolso de meu casaco, abri estendendo á ela, nela continha dois aros de prata. Seu olhar ia da caixinha para os meus olhos,uma lágrima começava a escorrer pela sua ão ela agarrou-se a mim distribuindo beijinhos pela minha face.

- Claro que sim Q. – olhou profundamente – Te amo.

- Também te amo B.

Juntamos nossos lábios dessa vez num beijo carregado de desejo, bom agora posso dizer que essa mulher é minha e hoje eu serei inteiramente dela. Afastei-me um pouco para fitá-la.

- Então, já pensou o que vai me pedir? – falei sorrindo.

- Sim.

- E o que seria?

Ela não respondeu, apenas beijou-me mais uma vez e foi me guiando até seu quarto. Capotei na cama quando a parte atrás de meu joelho bateu na subindo até o meu da cama e a tinha um sorriso doce o que contrastava com o seu olhar carregado de na cama,com seu corpo por cima do meu,inclinou-se em minha direção e voltou a beijar-me,mas logo seus lábios já trilhavam caminho pelo meu maxilar e seguiam até a base de meu pescoççou sua boca em minha orelha e disse:

- Vou fazer desse momento perfeito Q. confie em mim.

Ela sabia que eu tinha ficado meio receosa com isso, desde que tinha contado como foi com Puck e não tinha sido nada bom, estava bêbada e ele não foi lá muito romântico. Soltei um suspiro em resposta as suas palavras.

Enquanto passeava com seus lábios nos meus passou a língua aprofundando o beijo, suas mãos foram até a minha blusa e a tirou, depois foi descendo até o zíper da minha calça, mas parou ali e olhou.

- Apenas faça – falei com a voz rouca.

Ela foi baixando minha calça deixando-me apenas de lingerie, seus olhos percorreram todo o meu corpo e não pude deixar de perceber que passou a língua pelos lábios. Olhou-me e retirou suas próprias roupas,estávamos em pé de a me beijar,levei minhas mãos até suas costas e soltei seu sutiã.Eu sabia que ela estava indo devagar,pois queria que eu desfrutasse desse momento tanto quando ela,mas eu precisava de mais contato,meu corpo praticamente ão prendi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e pressionei minha intimidade nela.

Ela tirou meu sutiã e desceu a mão tirando minha calcinha, sempre mantendo o contato visual ou beijando-me. Também tirou sua calcinha e pressionou seu corpo conta o e falei com um pouco de dificuldade:

- Preciso de você.

- Onde Q. me mostra – falou sedutoramente.

Guiei sua mão até minha intimidade, ela sorriu e passou a ponta do dedo do meu clitóris e fez um pouco de pressão na minha entrada.

- Aqui? – ela viu que eu tinha fechado os olhos – me diz Q. é aqui que você quer.

- É e não me provoca mais – praticamente supliquei pra que ela acabasse com aquela tortura.

Ela desceu seu corpo até que estivesse entre as minhas pernas, passou a língua no meu clitóris e penetrou-me com um dedo e logo acrescentou outro.

- Oh deus isso é bom – suspirei entre os gemidos que saiam.

Ela alternava seu ritmo lendo para depois fazer estocadas mais rápidas, aquilo estava me levando à loucura e eu podia perceber que não demoraria muito para que tivesse um orgasmo.

- Es-estou quase Britt - falei e senti tremores pelo meu corpo, ela retirou seus dedos de dentro de mim e passou a língua capturando meu líquido. Subiu mais uma vez com seu corpo e dessa vez foi para o meu lado passando a braço na minha cintura me puxando para encostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Q. além de linda você também é uma delícia – falou e deu-me mais um beijo antes que eu adormecesse de cansaço.

**Brittany**

Estar com a Quinn foi maravilhoso, apesar dela praticamente ter desmaiado em meus braços depois, valeu super a pena. Agora estou aqui com ela agarrada a mim parecendo um anjo com seus cabelos bagunçados e uma expressão totalmente meus lábios em sua testa e me aconchego seu corpo ao meu e permito que o sono me vença.

-x-

Acordo e ao terminar de abrir os olhos preguiçosamente encontro um par de olhos meio verdes (ou seriam meio dourados? Cada dia parece estar entre uma cor e outra) fitando-me com um sorriso tímido.

- Bom dia – falo e lhe dou um selinho.

- Bom dia.

Abro meus braços e ela logo se recosta em mim.

- Como foi sua noite? – pergunto com uma ponta de insegurança, que logo se dissipa quando ela responde.

- Perfeita.

- Quem bom, a minha também foi.

Mexo um pouco meus pés, acabo batendo em alguma coisa.

- O que é isso? – pergunto.

- Nosso café.

Vai até a beirada da cama e puxa uma bandeja com torradas, suco e etc.

- Hmm delícia.

Recosto-me na guarda da cama e puxo minha namorada (ISSO AÍ MESMO N-A-M-O-R-A-D-A) para sentar no meu colo.

- Não tanto quando você amor – falo.

- Gostei de você me chamar assim – seu sorriso de doce se transforma em outro com pouco mais malicioso – mas quero saber se vou poder te chamar assim também delícia.

- Pode me chamar do que quiser.

- Vou te chamar assim, mas antes preciso saber seu gosto.

Estremeço com as suas palavras, ela coloca a bandeja no criado-mudo sem sair do meu colo. Começa com um mordidas suaves em meu pescoço enquanto uma de suas mãos acaricia meu seio e a outra desce pelo meu abdômen e vai indo em direção ao meu centro.

- B. você está tão molhada – ela sussurra.

- Hmmm.

Ela hesita um instante, nossos olhares se encontram e percebo que ela está um pouco nervosa.

- Apenas relaxe e deixe-se levar Q.

Ela volta ao que estava fazendo e bom, vamos dizer que para alguém que não tinha tido relações com outra mulher ela merecia um prêmio, meu deus melhor orgasmo de todos os tempos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinn**

Minha aula terminou mais cedo, então decidi ir buscar minha garota para irmos para casa juntas. Estava quase saindo do campus quando Robert,um dos meus amigos do curso parou-me.

- Hey Quinn, a galera vai num barzinho aqui perto, vamos?

- Hoje não vai dar, vou buscar a Britt.

- Ok, vai lá buscar a sua mulher e manda um abraço pra ela – falou e voltou em direção aos outros que esperavam por ele.

Peguei um taxi. Essa cidade é um caos(no bom sentido claro)e adoro viver aqui,é completamente o oposto de Lima,aqui ninguém olha torto por você ser ,essa palavra era proibida na mansão Fabray,como se dizê-la em voz alta fosse contaminar,mal sabem meus pais que a filhinha deles,ex-presidente do clube de celibato trocou de assim,não me considero totalmente gay,tive um quedinha pela Rachel (que me esnobou completamente) e a Brittany,não sinto atração por outras mulheres,somente por ela,então me considero Brittsexual (quando falei isso para ela,ela riu tanto).Só ela me faz ter esse desejo,convivemos tão bem que as vezes isso me preocupa,deve ser devido ao tanto de drama que passei pelo ensino médio.

Desci do taxi, fui caminhando pelo campus da Julliard, aqui ninguém sabe do nosso namoro, afinal o Mike também estuda aqui e se ele souber é bem capaz de contar para os outros.

Sentei em um dos muitos bancos que rodeavam o prédio de dança, fiquei batucando os dedos no assento até que vejo Mike caminhando até onde estou, levanto para cumprimentá-lo.

- Está perdida por aqui Fabray?

Dou um tapinha no ombro dele.

- Não Chang, acho que vou me transferir para cá.

- Acho melhor não – brincou.

- Hey, eu sei dançar, não tão bem como você e a Britt, mas dá para o gasto – continuei – falando nela onde está?

- Guardando alguns livros que usamos hoje.

- Hmm.

- Quinn, tenho que dê dar os parabéns.

- Pelo o quê?

- Desde que vocês duas foram morar juntas,a Brittany amadureceu tanto sabe,deixou de ser aquela garota dos unicórnios e gnomos que nem sabia qual era a capital do país, é a primeira da sala em prática e teoria, dá para acreditar nisso?

- Te entendo,isso me surpreende,passei anos convivendo com ela meio aérea e agora essa mulher que ela tornou-se é maravilhoso.

Continuamos jogando conversa fora, até que vejo por cima do ombro de Mike ela vindo e me dá um beijo.

- Senti sua falta amor – falou, nem percebeu a presença de nosso amigo.

- Eu .. é – ela viu que eu não conseguia falar e só fitava o garoto a nossa frente que só sorria.

Ela olhou-o e parece que se deu conta do que tinha acabado de fazer.

- Ai meu deus,não te vi aí Mike e .. – se atropelou nas palavras até que ele falou calmamente.

- Calma Britt,não vou dizer que estou surpreso,já desconfiava.

- O que,como assim? – perguntei.

- Oras,você nunca foi hetero Quinn vamos admitir,porque temos vários indícios certo?

Concordei com a cabeça: "Logo Brittany,também não e todo esse carinho e preocupação que vocês tem entre si é maior do que de simples amigas, e ela também namorava Santana..."

Encolhi meus ombros com o nome de minha outra amiga e percebeu que isso ainda não havia sido conversado entre nós.

- Oh,desculpem-me garotas – disse.

- Tudo bem Mike,só queria te pedir para que não contasse para ninguém de nós por enquanto – Brittany disse e voltou seu olhar para mim – depois falamos sobre isso Q. pode ser?

- Ok.

Mike despediu-se e foi se encontrar com Annie sua taxi e fomos a caminho todo sem trocar uma palavra.

Quem eu queria enganar?Esqueci-me completamente da existência de Santana até que Mike a trouxe como um fantasma do sempre teve aquilo que se propunha a conquistar e Brittany não era exceção,pois era tudo para ela,um dia ela viria até aqui para ter a namorada de volta,mas eu sempre empurrava esse pensamento para as profundezas junto com meus medos e inseguranças.

Chegamos em casa e fui direto para o sofá,sentei abraçando minhas pernas.Não queria perdê-la e não sabia o quanto Santana ainda era para ela.

**Brittany**

Quinn não falou comigo o caminho inteiro,logo que entramos ela foi para a sala e se encolheu em sua própria bolha de pensamentos,eu já imaginava o que estava eu ainda amava Santana,e se provavelmente eu voltaria com ,ainda tinha ela como amiga,mas Quinn tornou-se tão importante em minha vida e a amo até ela e sentei-me,a puxei num abraço e acariciei seus cabelos.

- Q. conversa comigo,por favor – pedi.

- Você ainda a ama? – ela foi bem direta.

- Sim – ela se encolheu e continuei – mas como amiga,sempre fomos amigas nós três,mas eu te amo.

Ela levantou a cabeça e fitou-me.

- Você sabe que uma hora ou outra ela vai aparecer por aqui não? – perguntei.

- Sei Q.,é esse o seu medo?

- Não,mas de você ver que a ama ainda e me abandonar.

- Já disse e repito,é você que eu amo – encostei nossos lábios – e sei que vai ser difícil dela entender,mas é assim que vai ser.

-Te amo Britt.

- Também Quinnie.

Eu só esperava que tivesse tempo de preparar-me para quando o momento chegasse,Santana foi para LA com os planos de reatarmos quando nos entrássemos novamente,mas eu não faria isso,com ela sempre estava lá para não me deixar fazer bobeira,mas com Quinn sei que tem alguém comigo,mas que quer me ver independente,sem precisar depender de alguém até mesmo dela para fazer minhas coisas,cresci tanto,me sinto mais preparada para as coisas da vida,para tomar minha próprias decisõ sempre vai ter um pedaço de mim,pois foi minha melhor amiga,mas o meu coração bate totalmente apaixonado por Quinn,nesse relacionamento somos iguais,tomamos decisões juntas e sinto que estamos na mesma página.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brittany**

Havia chegado finalmente o final do semestre, Quinn terminara de entregar seus trabalhos e já tinha feito todas as provas e eu só precisava finalizar um sobre o ballet russo. Estava sentada com o notebook sobre o balcão da cozinha verificando alguns um de minha mãe perguntando quando iria visitar-lhe em Lima,muitos com propagandas e um de Santana.

Peraí. Santana?

_Ai meu pai amado e agora?_

_Abre e lê de uma vez!_

_Mas sobre o que será?_

_Se você abrir a porra do e-mail vai saber oras_

Cliquei em abrir com as mãos trêmulas e definitivamente não estava preparada para lidar com tudo daquilo.

"_**B. que saudades meu amor!**_

_**Você deve estar estranhando essa mensagem né?Afinal foram quase seis meses sem nos falarmos, mas tenho uma notícia maravilhosa. Sou a melhor de minha turma e com isso consegui transferência para NY,vou ficar pertinho de você!Estarei chegando aí no final da semana, provavelmente na 6ª feira ... Bjs minha vida te amo"**_

_** - San**_

- Fudeu – choraminguei e continuei a falar mais alto e meio desesperada – e agora?O que vamos fazer? Merda fudeu tudo!

Quinn veio do quarto preocupada comigo,afinal só falava assim quando estava me desesperando totalmente.

- B. porque você está assim?

- Q. ela está vindo.

- Ela quem amor?

- Santana – sussurrei.

**Quinn**

Acho que entendi errado,só pode ser ou devo estar dormindo ainda.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntei

- E-mail... Santana... transferindo ... NY – ela falava tentando processar a informação.

Fui até seu notebook e li e maldito .Ela estava vindo essa semana,pensei que teríamos pelo menos até o final do ano para resolver essa situaçã já que não tinha outro jeito,teríamos que enfrentar isso juntas,o pior que provavelmente ia sobrar pra mim o Lima Heights dela,mas pela Britt qualquer coisa valia a pena.

- B.?

- Que amor?

- Vamos passar por isso juntas tudo bem? – falei abraçando ela.

- Ok – e se aconchegou mais a mim.

-x-

Os dias foram passando,eu já havia contado ao Mike sobre o assunto e ele falou que podíamos contar com ele para o que fosse menos era um amigo a menos para nos julgar quando a bomba latina chegasse amanhã.

Brittany esteve ansiosa esses dias,não era para menos também,eu tentava manter-me firme por nós duas,eu sabia que Santana sempre foi um ponto importante para ela e que a mesma era o ponto mais fraco de Santana e contava com isso para que ela não me mata-se quando ficasse sabendo de nós (e também com meus pés para correr se fosse preciso).

Estávamos ainda deitadas na cama,queria que pudéssemos viver numa bolha sem os problemas,mas era impossível,então,tentei fazer com que nosso dia começasse o mais normal possível.

- Hoje que você vai lá entregar seu trabalho?

- Não,a entrega é amanhã e depois já estarei voltando pra cá – respondeu.

- Hmm ok – resmunguei e colei mais o meu corpo ao dela,nossas pernas estavam entrelaçadas.

- Você está nervosa?

- Um pouco – levantei meus olhos para fitá-la – mas quando olho para toda essa imensidão azul dos seus olhos eu esqueço qualquer coisa.

Ela corou e deu-me um selinho na testa.

- Te amo.

- Também te amo.

Saí de seu abraço e sentei sobre o seu abdômen,inclinei-me para beijá-la enquanto ela segurava minha bunda com as mãos e dava algumas meus beijos para o seu pescoço e deixando algumas marcas por ali e voltei aos seus lábios.

_Foda-se Santana,nem que ela apareça amanhã por aqui e me ameace eu largo da Britt._

_Nem se ela estiver armada?_

_Nem assim,pela primeira vez estou amando alguém e sou correspondida._

_Isso é verdade_

- Hmm – gemi.

_Ela ama apertar nossa bunda._

_E nós que ela aperte_

_Com toda certeza_

- Ohh deus ... estou quase B

_Que dedos são esses?_

_Os melhores_

_Pode apostar_

_Não estou aguentando_

_Se entregue_

Soltei seu nome em um grito abafado ao chegar ao orgasmo e apaguei.

**~Dia seguinte**

Melhor manhã de todas,apesar de ter tido um pequeno apagão,voltei a mim depois de alguns minutos e fiz ela sentir o mesmo que eu.E conseguimos fazer com que o dia fosse o mais tranquilo que pudesse.

É hoje.E creio que teríamos uma pequena amostra de como seria estar no inferno.

Abri os olhos acostumando-me com a claridade e vi Brittany se trocando para ir á faculdade,só esperava que Santana aparecesse aqui depois que ela tivesse voltado,enfrentar Satan sozinha não me parecia uma ideia saudável.

- Já vai? –falei abraçando-a por trás.

- Sim,quanto antes for,mais cedo estarei de volta.

- Ok,já tomou café?

- Já e vou indo.

Acompanhei- a até a porta e quando abro dou de cara com o motivo de todo o estresse que eu vinha passando. Senhoras e senhores com vocês na minha porta está ninguém menos que Santana Lopez.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quinn**

- Vocês estão com cara de quem viu um fantasma – Santana disse e abraçou nós duas de uma vez.

- Vou indo então e logo já estou de volta – Brittany falou.

- Mas acabei de chegar B – fez biquinho.

- Tenho que entregar um trabalho,fica e conversa com a Q. que já estou de volta – me olhou – já volto Q.

- Mas Britt ..

Arrumou sua bolsa no ombro e praticamente correu para as escadas deixando-me sozinha com Santana,que olhava para mim esperando convidá-la para entrar.

- Entra – dei-lhe passagem e ela foi sentar no sofá – cadê suas malas?

- No apartamento dos meninos,passei lá antes,não tinha o endereço de vocês – ela me olhava como se pudesse vasculhar minha mente,odiava isso.

- Hmm.

- A Britt está diferente – olhei para ela confusa – o jeito dela entende?

- Ah sim,verdade – estava difícil processar as palavras com o olhar inquisidor dela.

- Sabe Fabray,quando pedi para você cuidar dela,eu me referia a não deixá-la ser atropelada,se perder e essas coisas – ela fitava algum ponto da parede – e não que você comesse a minha namorada,eu sabia que você era uma vadia,mas não ao ponto de fazer isso,ainda mais sabendo que ela é tudo na minha vida.

Olhava-me novamente com raiva,acho que era melhor ter logo essa conversa e acabar com o assunto.

- Você terminou com ela e outra,não estou comendo sua namorada – ela ia falar mas levantei o indicador para que me deixasse terminar de falar – estou dormindo com minha namorada,que a propósito me ama e eu a ela.

- Ela sempre me amou e se ela está assim é culpa sua que deixou-a confusa – levantou encarando-me – por isso está mudada.

Levantei-me também.

- Ainda bem que ela está assim Lopez,ela não precisa de mim e muito menos de você,isso que te incomoda,ela aprendeu a ser independente,coisa que você não permitia que ela fosse.O que você tinha com ela era reflexo do seu egoísmo,mas comigo é diferente,somos iguais no relacionamento,ela não se perde por aí,tira as melhores notas e faz o que bem entende da vida dela.

- Não me venha dizer essas coisas,não depois do que passei para ficar com ela – retrucou.

- Isso não faz dela sua propriedade.

- Vocês duas se merecem mesmo,você é uma vadia e ela uma ...

Tomei minha postura de HBIC que há tempos não usava e ameacei-a: "Não termine essa frase se você presa sua vida Lopez".

Ela deu um sorriso irônico: "E ela uma vagabunda!".

Voei para cima dela e caímos no chã -lhe um murro no maxilar e ela conseguiu me jogar ao seu lado e sentou no meu quadril e começou a dar socos na minha cara,um deles pegou em cheio no meu empurrá-la para que saísse de cima de mim.

- Some daqui Santana! – gritei com ela.

- Eu vou sua vaca,mas ainda vou ter uma conversinha com aquela vadia pelo o que me fez – pegou sua bolsa e saiu batendo a porta.

- Merda!

Levantei-me,fui até a cozinha e peguei uma bolsinha com gelo para colocar no à sala,joguei-me no sofá e saquei o celular.

- B. já está vindo? – disse gemendo de dor.

"**Estou amor,aconteceu alguma coisa?"**

- Imagina,não demora tá,quando chegar te conto.

"**Ok,logo estou aí,bjs"** – e desligou.

**Mike**

Entrei em casa e me deparei com malas num canto perto da porta.

- Mas o que ...

- São da Santana – Rachel apareceu vindo de seu quarto – deixou aqui e foi para a casa das meninas.

- Vish,é hoje que alguém morre.

- Porque Mike? – perguntou-me.

- Melhor eu contar,você vai ficar sabendo de qualquer forma mesmo.

- Fala logo Chang.

- A Brittany e a Quinn estão namorando.

Ela não fez uma cara de tão surpresa assim,acho que também já desconfiava,logo deu um risinho mudar de assunto.

- Mudando de assunto, e o Finn? – ela olhou um pouco triste.

- Foi embora,estava me traindo mesmo,juntou as coisas dele e foi morar com a garota.

- Hmm,vamos ter que arrumar alguém para ajudar nas despesas.

- Vou falar com Santana,já que pelo jeito ela não vai morar com aquelas duas.

- É pode ser,depois me diz como vai ficar e também comunica o Kurt – falei e fui para o meu quarto.

**Quinn**

- Se eu ficar com algum problema de vista eu mato aquela latina desgraçada.

Fiquei amaldiçoando deus o o mundo,até que escuto a porta se abrindo,deve ser a ela vem na minha direção e quando vê meu olho ela fica assustada.

- Mas que droga aconteceu aqui? E cadê a Santana? – sentou no chão ao lado do sofá,para ver o meu estado.

- Desceu o Lima Heights dela em mim e foi embora – falei – e porque diabos você me deixou sozinha com ela B.?

- Desculpa Quinnie,mas agora me deixa cuidar desse seu olho,está parecendo uma coruja – riu.

- Muito engraçado – fechei a cara.

- Não fica brava comigo,por favor – fez um biquinho e olhou-me pidonha (meu deus quem resiste a esses olhos!).

- Está bem amor.

- E como foi que isso aconteceu? – perguntou.

- Bom,ela meio que deduziu e nós trocamos muitas palavras agradáveis e por fim rolamos na porrada – caramba sou boa para resumir as coisas – como no colégio.

- Realmente me desculpe amor.

- Deixa pra lá,só quero que você me prometa uma coisa,a partir de hoje toma cuidado na rua,você conhece ela e sabe que vem coisa ruim por aí.

- Ok.

Ficou de pé e estendeu a mão para que eu levantasse.

- Vamos para o quarto que vou cuidar de você – disse.

Peguei sua mão e deixei que guiasse-me até nosso quarto.

Não falei mais nada para ela,pois não queria preocupá-la,mas Santana não ia deixar esse assunto morrer dessa forma,ninguém fazia algo para ela e não tinha não me importava que ela descontasse sua raiva em mim,mas ela ia se vingar na Britt também,ela foi ferida por quem mais amava,então vai descontar nela também.

Precisa conversar com Mike,ele nos ajudaria.O pior é que agora todos vão saber e com isso os menos eu acho que a Rachel para de dar em cima de mim.

_Melhor nos prepararmos que agora vem bomba por aí_

_Eu sei,mas desde que ela fique comigo eu enfrento tudo_

_Isso ai, por ela fazemos tudo e mais um pouco_


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel estava deitada em sua cama quando escutou a campainha tocando insistentemente. Imaginou que seria um dos meninos que provavelmente esqueceram das quarto era o último do corredor,seguido do de Kurt e por fim o de Mike.O quarto do amigo estava aberto e vazio e quando passou pela porta do asiático que estava fechada escutou alguns !

Passou pela sala e ao abrir a porta nunca imaginou encontrar a garota latina naquele estado. Olhos vermelhos e lágrimas caindo uma seguida da não esperou e foi entrando sentando no pequeno sofá da sala.

- Eu não acredito que elas fizeram isso comigo – falou soluçando.

Rachel não sabia bem o que fazer então, sentou ao lado da latina que ainda chorava e passou o braço ao redor dela em um abraço tentando reconfortá-la.

- Shh vai ficar tudo bem – disse.

- Você já sabia que elas estavam juntas?Todos sabiam e não me contaram? – perguntou indignada.

- Não, fiquei sabendo assim que você saiu daqui – continuou – fiquei magoada quando soube, mas Santana elas se amam e por mais que eu não queria admitir, elas se completam.

- Mas eu a amo.

- Eu sei, mas quando amamos muito alguém, sabemos abrir da pessoa mesmo sabendo que a felicidade dela não é conosco.

Santana voltou a chorar e Rachel fez com que ela levantasse e guiou a latina até seu quarto para que nenhum dos garotos chegasse e a vissem nesse estado.

- Amanhã junto minhas coisas e volto para L.A. – falou secando as lágrimas.

- Fica aqui conosco, Finn foi embora e seria bom ter mais alguém morando no apartamento.

- Não sei Rachel, não quero que elas fiquem esfregando a felicidade delas na minha cara.

- Entendo, mas fica aqui hoje e pensa no que te falei, amanhã me dá uma resposta ok?

Disse e foi saindo do quarto.

- Aonde você vai?

- Deixar você descansar.

- Não,fica aqui comigo.

Rachel voltou sentando-se na cama e escorou na desceu o corpo e colocou a cabeça no colo da morena que acariciou-lhe os longos cabelos negros.

- Você não tão irritando assim anã – falou brincando.

- Nem você Satan – devolveu.

Rachel sabia pelo o que a latina estava passando,quando Mike contou-lhe sobre as loiras ficou triste,pois agora que Finn havia lhe deixado pensou que teria uma chance em ter Quinn,mas depois que foi se deitar e se permitiu analisar bem,viu que a loira estava mais feliz e radiante e se Brittany fazia com que ela fosse assim não seria um empecilho na vidas das amigas.

Queria fazer com que Santana também pudesse ver isso e não atrapalhasse a vida das garotas e as ajudaria mesmo gostando de Quinn, havia machucado a garota quando rejeitou-lhe, então assim o faria afinal ela é Rachel Berry, a garota que de loser, foi namorada do quarterback, rainha do baile no ano da formatura, campeã das nacionais de corais, se ela queria, ela fazia.

Olhou para a latina em seu colo e sorriu,ela estava cochilando.Não gostou nem um pouco quando conheceu a garota,mas depois de conviver com ela e ver por tudo que a menina passou começou a vê-la com outros olhos e também percebeu que a menina passou a respeitá-la.


	9. Chapter 9

Brittany e Quinn não souberam mais notícias de Santana além do que Mike havia contado que ela estava morando com eles. Elas aproveitaram as pequenas férias para saírem juntas,de manhã tinham ido ao Central Park fazer um piquenique onde ficaram namorando tranquilamente observando algumas crianças alimentando os ria quando sua namorada contava de quando fazia isso em Lima.

- Nossa não te conto mais nada Quinnie – Britt falou fingindo estar brava.

- Ah, fica brava não – sorriu – amor?

- Hmm?

- Te amo.

Brittany que estava sentada entre as pernas da loira virou-se com um enorme sorriso estampado.

- Também te amo.

Permaneceram mais um tempo e quando já estava ficando um pouco tarde juntaram as coisas que trouxeram e começaram a caminhar de volta para o apart. Depois de entrarem em casa, Brittany foi assistir TV, enquanto Quinn foi tomar banho, pois iria ver um estágio que lhe foi oferecido.

- Amor já vou indo – pegou sua bolsa e foi até a sala se despedir da namorada.

- Ok, boa sorte.

- Obrigada.

**Brittany**

Quinn saiu e eu já não tinha nada para fazer. Meu ensaio já estava preparado pra quando as aulas voltassem amanhã e não tinha nada nessa porcaria de o aparelho de som e uma música bem agitada,acho que os vizinhos vão vir reclamar,então vou aproveitar.

Acabava a primeira música e a campainha tocou. É não demorou a porta já pronta para me desculpar,mas fiquei calada quando vi a pessoa na minha frente.

- Oi.

- Oi – respondi automaticamente.

- Preciso conversar com você, posso entrar? – falou.

- Entra.

A segui até a sala sentou-se no canto do sofá e eu na outra ponta.

- Então?

- Cadê a Quinn?

- Saiu.

- Ok, porque meu assunto é somente com você.

- Pode falar – falei calma.

- Britt o que aconteceu com a gente?Quando estávamos no aeroporto mal podíamos nos olhar sem chorar e agora você não me quer mais – Santana falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não sei San, mas aconteceu...

- Você a ama?

- Amo – respondi brincando com a barra da minha camiseta sem olhá-la.

Ela respirou fundo e veio sentar mais perto de mim, levantou meu queixo para que pudesse me encarar.

- B olha pra mim.

Levantei meu olhar e vi seus olhos negros me fitando com um pequeno sorriso.

- Escuta bem o que vou te falar tá – segurou minha mão – ainda estou chateada, mas me disseram que quando amamos alguém devemos saber abrir mão da pessoa se a felicidade dela é com outra, e é isso que estou fazendo, por mais difícil que seja para mim, porque sei que a Quinn vai cuidar de voc que me deixa tranquila.

-San .. – mas ela pediu para deixá-la terminar.

- Espera,também quero que você saiba que vai continuar sendo minha melhor amiga B,porque a nossa amizade sempre foi uma das coisas mais importantes para ém sei que a Fabray não quer nem me ver depois do que aconteceu e sinceramente não lamento,pois estava com raiva,mas vou tentar consertar isso,afinal seremos sempre a Unholy Trinity – riu.

- Posso te abraçar San?

Ela não me respondeu,apenas me pegou num forte abraç a se afastar e foi levantando.

- Bom,vou indo antes que a Quinn volte e também porque tem gente me esperando.

- Não me diz que você e a Rachel ..

- Credo Britt-Britt você sabe que tenho gosto melhor que aquilo e outra não curto hobbits.

- Então me fala quem é vai San.

- Ok,é uma ruiva que está na minha sala,a conheci no dia que fui levar meus documentos para a universidade.

- Hmm ruiva é,talvez ..- achei melhor guardar essa ideia pra mim,acho que ninguém ia sentir-se confortável com ela.

- Fala B. – já na porta apenas esperando eu contar.

- O que acha de sairmos todas juntas?

- Vê com a Fabray primeiro e depois me avisa.

-Sério mesmo? -perguntei animada.

- Totalmente, quero ter vocês na minha vida de novo e nada melhor do que poder chamar a minha ruivinha para ir junto.

- Ok,te ligo mais tarde – dei-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Tchau.

Caminhou pelo corredor até virar para ir às escadas e fechei a porta.

Eu podia ver que a San estava fazendo um esforço para ficar bem com tudo e fiquei feliz, mas agora o negócio era fazer a Q concordar, ela ainda estava com um pé atrás com a San. Nada que um pouco de conversa e alguma persuasão (se é que me entendem) para fazê-la aceitar.

**Santana**

Saí do prédio das meninas e ao invés de pegar um táxi decidi caminhar um pouco. Ainda não entendia bem esse relacionamento das duas,mas a felicidade da minha loirinha era mais importante,então,eu tinha que tentar aceitar e também agora tinha aparecido alguém que fez meu coração bater mais forte,o que foi inesperado,pois depois da Britt pensei que ia demorar muito para isso é muito linda e tem uns olhos verdes que fazem com que eu me perca neles e bom,também mereço ser feliz ao lado de alguém e porquê não ela?

Meu telefone começou a tocar, o pesquei dentro da bolsa e sorri ao ver quem era.

- Já está com saudades de mim é?

"_Ora não se ache tanto minha querida, como está?"_

_- _Estou bem e tenho um convite para lhe fazer.

"_Hmm, de que espécie é esse convite?"_

- Bom o que acha de um encontro duplo, é com duas amigas de minha turma do colégio.

"_Conte comigo, mas não me diga que uma dessas amigas é a sua ex que você me contou."_

_-_É, mas estamos tentando manter nossa amizade, elas sempre foram as minhas únicas amigas.

"_Ok, só me avisa quando for – deu uma pausa – e então você vem ficar aqui hoje comigo?"_

Senti que ela estava fazendo o biquinho que me encantou e um sorriso plantou em minha face.

- Vou sim, só irei dar uma passada em casa e depois já estou indo até aí, vou desligar que cheguei e vou me arrumar.

"_Tudo bem, beijos linda" – _desligou.

Logo que entrei, passei pela sala e fui diretamente até o quarto que estava dividindo com Rachel. Entrei e ela estava sentada de costas para a porta e ainda não havia percebido que eu estava que ela estava mexendo com algo que repousava em seu colo,caminhei silenciosamente e olhei por cima de seus ombros.

Ok,já achava a anã estranha,mas agora ela tinha várias fotos nossas da época do glee club,onde ela tinha cortado Brittany das fotos e tinha recortado outras que estavam ela e que tudo aquilo que ela tinha me dito era conversa fiada e pelo jeito ela não estava lidando bem com a traição do Finnutil e a loira que antes era apaixonada por ela nem lhe dar mais até a porta e dei uma batida e ela se assustou um pouco juntando tudo e guardando numa caixa que estava aos seus pés.

- Voltou cedo – disse.

- Vou para a casa da Megan e vim deixar minhas coisas aqui – falei deixando minha bolsa na mesinha e indo procurar uma roupa para sair – você está bem Rachel?

- Claro,por que não estaria? – falou dando um sorriso,mais falso que esse só o meu.

- Por nada,só por perguntar mesmo – gesticulei a mão mostrando indiferença – vou tomar um banho,fui.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e comecei a me uma coisa eu tinha certeza,ela estava armando alguma coisa e pelo jeito ia dar merda.

**Quinn**

Não acredito que já consegui um ótimo estágio,estou namorando uma linda garota,estou indo bem no meu ano estava sendo o melhor depois de todo o drama que passei pelos anos do ensino médio,acho que estava sendo como uma recompensa não?

Pensei em ligar para a minha loira,mas preferi chegar o quanto antes em casa, sabe, essa foi uma semana vermelha,nós duas de TPM,então,minha vontade era de agarrá-la e com certeza vou fazer isso quando chegar.

Abri a porta e a tranquei.

- Britt? – chamei-a.

- Oi Quinnie – veio na minha direção e me envolveu em seus braços.

- Saudades de você amor – falei e passei meus lábios em seu pescoço depositando alguns beijinhos.

- Somos duas linda – disse enquanto nos guiava até o quarto,logo senti a parte de trás do meu joelho batendo na cama.

Ela deu um sorriso maroto e me empurrou para deitar e sentou sobre o meu a nos beijar com urgência e ela aproveitou quando eu joguei a cabeça no colchão e atacou meu pescoço,onde sugou e provavelmente iria ficar uma bela marca,mas eu não me importava com isso.

Levei minha mãos pelas suas costas e desci até a sua bunda,apertei e ela gemeu no meu ouvido.

- Nossa! – gemi diante de tanto desejo que eu estava.

- Precisamos conversar amor – falou voltando a sentar-se em meu colo.

- Agora B? – choraminguei.

- Sim e quanto antes fizermos isso poderemos voltar ao que estávamos fazendo.

- Tudo bem,espero que seja muito importante para você parar,pois eu estava adorando – deixei minhas mãos descansando em suas coxas.

- A San veio aqui depois que você saiu e pediu desculpas – não acredito que aquela vaca veio falar merda pra minha garota.

- Vou quebrar a cara dela – tentei levantar,mas ela me impediu.

- Não terminei de falar amor – sorriu – ela disse que está disposta a tentar aceitar,porque quer me ver feliz e se eu sou feliz com você ela vai tentar.

- E você acreditou? – perguntei arqueando minha sobrancelha.

- Sim e sei que ela falou de coração aquilo,pois a conheço.

- Não sei B ...

- Amor, nós três sempre fomos amigas,vamos tentar manter isso e bom eu tive uma ideia e ela concordou,só falta você na verdade – disse e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Que ideia?

- Sairmos num encontro duplo.

- Ela e a Rachel?

- Não,também pensei nisso,mas parece que é uma garota do curso ão,aceita ou não?

Perguntou e desceu para passar a beijar meu queixo,bochecha,eu estava perdendo meu raciocínio,ela sabia que eu me derretia toda e aceitava praticamente tudo o que me pedia.

- Isso é sacanagem sabia? – murmurei.

- Está funcionado? – soltou um olhar safado para mim e voltou sua atenção ao meu pescoço.

- Hmm .. é ... eu acho .. ai deus.

- Aceita sair com elas então amor?

- Tudo o que você quiser,agora vamos voltar ao que estávamos fazendo.

Inverti nossas posições,arranquei minha camiseta com pressa e ajudei-a a tirar a própria,desci meus lábios até o vale de seus seios e bem,você podem imaginar o que fizemos não? E creio que até nossos vizinhos, depois de escutarem alguns gritos que não foram sufocados a tempo.


	10. Chapter 10

Havia chego o dia do jantar das garotas com Santana e a tinham aproveitado para terminar de trazer as roupas de Brittany para o quarto de Quinn,afinal,já que estavam dormindo juntas não havia necessidade do outro aposento estar ocupado.

- Ainda acho que podíamos transformá-lo em um estúdio – Brittany comentou.

- E eu que virasse um escritório – retrucou Quinn – podemos resolver isso em outra hora não acha?

- Ok,mas só porque temos que nos arrumar para sair.

- Então,enquanto você toma banho eu vou reparar alguma roupa.

Brittany foi para o banho e Quinn que estava com a porta do guarda-roupa escancarada não conseguia decidir o que vestir.

_Um vestido?_

_NÃOOO! Você sabe que Santana provavelmente vai com um daqueles curtos_

_O que então? _- coçou a nuca analisando suas opções.

_Um jeans com uma blusa com um decote em V?_

_Perfeito!Assim ele marca bem nossa bunda e sabemos como B fica ligada quando usamos_

- É,vai ser o jeans.

Deixou a roupa sobre a cama e foi em direção ao banheiro encontrando no caminho a loira com uma toalha em volta do corpo.

- Acho que vou desistir do banho – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Talvez mais tarde você tenha uma surpresa quando voltarmos,o que acha? – falou devolvendo o olhar.

- Hmm,mal posso esperar – respondeu e foi se banhar.

Instantes depois ambas já estavam prontas e iam saindo de casa.

- Aonde vamos mesmo? – Quinn pergunta.

- Naquele restaurante a duas quadras daqui Q.

- Oh sim,é tanta coisa na minha cabeça de uns tempos para cá que esqueço algumas.

A mais alta riu: "O que seria de você sem mim hein?"

- Uma pobre infeliz B – disse recebendo um selinho.

Foram caminhando abraçadas ao restaurante,estava uma noite agradável e com o tempo durante o caminho e logo que chegaram puderam avistar a latina,que como Quinn havia previsto estava com um vestido que marcava bem suas curvas e sua acompanhante era uma ruiva que parecia ter sua altura,com os cabelos um pouco abaixo dos ombros.

- Olá meninas – Santana cumprimentou-as – essa é Megan minha namorada.

- Oi – a ruiva disse.

- Olá – as loiras responderam juntas.

Quinn sentou ao lado de Brittany,que ficou em frente à ruiva e assim Quinn frente à latina.O garçom apareceu para anotar o pedido das garotas e logo voltou a se afastar.

- Então como está San? – Brittany foi puxando conversa.

- Bem B.

- E então o que você faz Megan?

- Estou fazendo medicina também na NYU e você?

- Bom,eu estou fazendo dança em Julliard.

- Você dança? UAU,fiz aulas quando criança e ainda gosto muito para falar a verdade.

As duas engrenaram numa animada conversa deixando as outras duas de lado.

- E como sempre sobramos – comenta a latina com a loira.

- Sim,mas por um bom motivo não?

- É pode ser – ambas se encaram – me desculpe pelo o que disse naquele dia.

- Tudo bem,acho que eu teria feito à mesma coisa ou até pior.

- Mas não me arrependo de te bater – sorriu a latina.

- Eu sei que não Lopez – riu.

A amizade das duas sempre havia sido assim,brigas,discussões,mas elas sempre se o mesmo temperamento,apesar de a loira ter sido considerada a ice queen,mas ela apenas explodia quando já não aguentava se conter.

- E como está o curso?

- Ótimo,consegui um estágio numa agência e o seu?

- Estudando como uma retardada – riram – preciso contar uma coisa.

A loira assente.

- Olha acho melhor você tomarem cuidado com o hobbit,ela não está muito bem da cabeça,ela cortou todas as nossas fotos do coral com vocês duas.

- Não sei o que deu nela,outro dia,me enviou flores.

- Não estou mais aguentando morar com ela,só não vou para o apart da Megan porque a colega de quarto dela é meio doida e também ela está procurando outro lugar.A anã está ficando pirada e quero distância desse tipo de drama.

Quinn parou para pensar nas palavras da amiga e uma ideia lhe veio em mente,mas antes precisava conversar com a namorada para ver se ela aceitava.

- B? – chamou a atenção da outra loira que logo virou para fitá-la – acho que já encontrei uma utilidade para o outro quarto.

- Qual amor?

- Santana quer se mudar do apê dos garotos e como desocupamos o outro ...

- Seria muito divertido,o que acha San? – Britt cortou a namorada e já olhava expectante para a latina.

- Não sei,nós (apontando a ruiva) queríamos estar juntas.

- E quem disse que não podem fazer isso lá? – Quinn disse.

- Sério? – a latina olhou-lhe surpresa.

- Não vejo problema.

Santana fitou a namorada: "O que acha?"

- Seria interessante – sorriu a ruiva.

Terminaram a refeição,saíram e foram se despedir.

- Então decidam e depois avisem a B,ok.

- Fechado Fabray.

Quinn pegou na mão da loira e começaram a fazer o caminho de volta.

- Tem certeza? - Britt quebrou o silêncio.

- Do quê?

- Convidar a San para morar conosco.

- Sim e outra,nem ela está aguentando ficar mais no mesmo lugar que a Rachel.

- O que ela andou fazendo agora?

- Cortando nossas caras de fotos.

- Juro que se ela aparecer em casa eu a mando embora na base da porrada.

- Nossa que namorada violenta que eu fui arranjar – brincou.

- Vai dizer que não gosta dos meus tapinhas – provocou mordendo o lábio.

- Amo – deu uma piscadela – e não pense que eu esqueci minha surpresa viu srtª Pierce.

Chegaram a casa,mal a porta foi trancada e já estava abraçadas em meio a guiou a namorada até a cama e fez com que -se um pouco começando a retirar a roupa que logo arrancou um pequeno gemido da outra que contemplava o corpo da mais alta numa lingerie preta.

- Gostou amor? – perguntou fingindo inocência.

- Não,eu adorei – respirou fundo e puxou a loira pelas mãos para que sentasse em seu colo – estou quase lá só de ver você assim.

- Bom saber,mas quero que a minha boca ou meus dedos te façam chegar lá – disse fazendo a outra deitar na cama.

- Deus! – Quinn suspirou.

- Não,quero ouvir meu nome – rebolou no colo da loira – anda Q,meu nome.

Quinn fechou os olhos tentando respirar corretamente diante das palavras da namorada,mas isso foi impossível quando sentiu os lábios dela em seu pescoço.

- Ohh Britt.

- Boa garota – disse e voltou a provocar a outra.

As mãos corriam livres pelos corpos,logo ambas já estavam virou-se se posicionado por cima de Britt,desceu a mão até a intimidade da garota massageando seu centro já molhado.

- Quinn eu preciso ..

- Pede baby – sussurrou no ouvido da loira mais alta.

- De você dentro de mim.

Quinn desceu seus dedos até a entrada e foi penetrando-a devagar e começou o vai e gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto anunciando que Britt estava próxima a atingir o á sentiu a garota abaixo dela estremecer arqueando as costas no colchão e depois soltando o peso.

Deitou-se ao lado dela com uma perna entrelaç foi fazer o movimento para ficar acima da outra mais foi impedida pela mesma que a abraçou mais firme.

- Mas.. – olhou para a loira.

- Eu meio que fui junto com você – falou corando – só de te olhar.

- Sério? – recebeu um aceno com a cabeça – sem problemas amor.

Beijou-lhe a testa e ficaram aconchegadas até adormecerem.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pessoal que está lendo, sabe é bom saber se vocês estão gostando, odiando e tals... Just saying**

**Quinn**

Estava indo até a biblioteca entregar alguns livros, praticamente me arrastava, pois estudar para manter minhas ótimas notas, dar conta do estágio e ainda ter uma namorada cheia de desejo esgotam minhas forças. Quando passava pela porta do prédio meu celular começou a tocar, dei meia volta e me afastei um pouco.

- Alô.

_- Fabray preciso falar contigo, tem como?_

- Fala Lopez.

_- Conversei com Megan e decidimos nos mudar..._

- Então era para você ligar para a B – falei cortando ela.

_- Posso terminar ou não? – _percebeu meu silêncio e continuou – _ótimo, mas queria falar com você antes e pessoalmente._

- Tipo agora?

_- Se puder é melhor._

- Ok, me dá um toque quando chegar aqui, estou na biblioteca.

_- Tá._

Desligou. Fiz meu caminho de volta e fui fazer minhas coisas.

Não demorou muito e logo sinto meu aparelho vibrar no meu bolso, juntei minhas coisas. Saí do prédio e a avistei sentada num dos bancos que estavam espalhados pelo campus.

- Fala aí – cumprimentei e sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Antes de falar com a Britt, quero te avisar uma coisa, vamos ficar lá até encontrarmos um lugar só nosso.

- Mas não precisa.

- Eu sei, mas queremos dessa forma, assim, para não termos problemas futuros, ok?

- Por mim tudo bem, quando se mudam?

- Assim que der.

Peguei o objeto na minha bolsa e lhe estendi.

- E como você vai entrar em casa?

- Hoje vou buscar a B, então, não vou precisar e no caminho mando fazer outras duas cópias, para mim e uma você entrega para a Megan.

- Entendi - se levantou e me abraçou – obrigada Q.

- Não precisa agradecer Satan – sorri.

- Ok virgem Maria, ops esse apelido não serve mais em nada para você – gargalhou da própria piada.

- Muito engraçada, se a medicina não der certo vire comediante – devolvi sarcástica.

- Não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo com você, então nos vemos mais tarde, creio que já estaremos por lá.

- Tudo bem.

Despedimos-nos, olhei meu relógio e vi que estava atrasada para o estágio, saí correndo do campus para procurar um táxi.

-x-

Desci em Julliard e fui até um gramado que havia em frente as salas, uma vez por semana seguíamos esse ritual, na sexta-feira eu ia buscá-la e ela ia nas terças-feiras. Assim, podíamos ter algum tempo extra juntas. Uma sineta tocou e logo vários estudantes foram saindo e minha loira vinha toda sorridente em minha direção.

- Oi meu amor – disse lhe aplicando um beijo.

- Oi minha linda.

Demos as mãos e fomos andar um pouco, ainda precisa contar-lhe sobre o que conversei com Santana para que ela não tivesse uma surpresa quando acontecesse.

- B, Santana foi falar hoje comigo sobre ir morar conosco. Ela falou que vai ser temporário porque elas querem ter um lugar só delas.

- Hmm está bem, preferia que elas ficassem de vez, mas se querer assim por mim tudo bem.

- Acho que ela já estará por lá quando chegarmos, então o que acha de pedirmos comida hoje?

- Maravilhoso, estou quebrada hoje e nem pensar em pisar na cozinha.

Foram caminhando e namorando um pouco pelo caminho. Entraram no prédio, subiram as escadas e quando abriram a porta de seu apartamento viram um mar de caixas pela sala.

- Oh meu deus! – exclamaram juntas.


	12. Chapter 12

_- Ohh meu deus! – exclamaram juntas_

Não acredito nisso, Santana tinha tanta tranqueira assim? Já estou me arrependendo da minha ideia dela vir morar conosco, nem juntando tudo o que Britt e eu trouxemos de Lima dá metade disso.

- Santana! – gritei, mas quem apareceu foi Megan (hmm acho que me esqueci dela) – ahn oi... Cadê a Santana?

Antes que ela tivesse a chance de responder, a latina veio do corredor.

- Aqui, não precisa gritar Fabray.

- É que eu não imaginava encontrar a casa em uma zona quando chegasse – falei arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Bom, isso já não é minha culpa, é da Santana aqui – desculpou-se Megan.

- Sem problema Megan, essas duas sempre se trataram assim – disse Brittany – vem, me ajude a escolher algum lugar para pedirmos comida.

Pegou na mão da ruiva sem dar chance dela protestar, era melhor ela logo se acostumar com o jeito da minha namorada, enfim moraríamos todas juntas. Voltei meu olhar para Santana que continuava a me encarar.

- O que foi?

- Você está totalmente de quatro pela B – respondeu rindo.

- Não vou nem discordar – fitei aquele monte de caixas – e é você que vai juntar tudo isso aí.

- Eu sei, mas o importante nesse momento é que saí daquele apartamento que está mais parecendo um manicômio – sussurrou e se sentou no sofá.

- Está tão grave assim? – perguntei sentando ao seu lado.

- Kurt falou que iria ligar para os pais delas assim que voltasse.

- Nunca pensei que a situação ia chegar nesse ponto.

- Ninguém imaginou, ela que não te quis e agora fica igual uma louca para tê-la.

- Bom, vamos esquecer isso – falei.

Logo Brittany voltou com Megan, enquanto esperávamos nossa comida chegar, ajudamos as duas juntar as caixas vazias em um canto para pormos no lixo. Fui dar uma olhada no quarto e ele estava com a cara de Santana e o que pensei ser um pouco do jeito da ruiva também. No fundo estava muito feliz de poder ter minha amiga junto, mas Ra uma coisa que ninguém precisava saber.

Voltei para a sala, Santana estava na porta pagando a cara das entregas. Fechou a porta e colocou as sacolas na mesinha de centro.

- Pedi italiana – disse Brittany.

- Adoro amor – falei selando nossos lábios.

- Ei pombinhas! Vai esfriar – chamou Santana.

- Vou te matar Lopez.

- Você me ama Q.

Você também a ama Sant – e para a nossa surpresa quem falou foi Megan que arrancou risadas minhas e de Brittany de uma Santana fazendo beicinho e resmungando.

Comemos e aproveitamos para colocar a conversa em dia, ficamos sabendo mais de Megan e ignoramos o assunto Rachel. Terminamos nossa refeição, Brittany foi ajudar Santana com a louça e me ofereci para ajudar Megan a descer com as caixas.

Entramos no elevador em silêncio, mas este não durou muito.

- Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo mesmo não? – perguntou ela.

- Desde que me conheço por gente.

-É bonito ver que uma amizade com atritos e tudo mais dure tanto – comentou.

-Como você viu, Santana tem a pose _bitch_ dela, mas sempre foi carinhosa conosco, Britt sempre foi meiga e com esse jeito um pouco inocente, mas quando era preciso virava uma fera para nos defender.

- E você?

Parei um pouco para pensar, nunca imaginei a minha posição no trio.

- Para ser sincera não sei – o elevador parou e saímos – acho que isso só elas podem te responder.

Ela sorriu e fomos carregando as coisas até a porta, deixamos lá e quando íamos voltando escutei alguém me chamando, vire-me para ver quem era.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntei confusa.

- Vocês esqueceram isso Megan – me ignorando completamente ela entregou uma caixinha a ruiva.

- Obrigada Rachel.

Rachel virou-se sem se despedir e foi embora. Olhei para Megan que tinha o mesmo olhar incrédulo que o meu.

- Isso foi ... – falei.

- Estranho – completou ela – mas deixa para lá e vamos subir.

Acompanhei-a de volta ao apartamento, quando estávamos chegando à porta parei.

- Megan você poderia não contar a elas sobre a visita da Rachel? – pedi.

- Tudo bem.

Entramos, Santana estava deitada no sofá e nem sinal da minha loira.

- Cadê a Britt?

- Ela foi deitar um pouco.

Fui em direção ao quarto, mas a latina me chamou.

- Ei sem barulhos hein – falou rindo.

- O mesmo para vocês – devolvi.

A porta estava fechada, mas entrei e não estava preparada para a visão dos deuses. Brittany estava de camiseta e calcinha, de costas para mim inclinada na cama dobrando umas roupas. Fiquei paralisada ali, apenas admirando aquele lindo corpo.

Ela deve ter percebido minha presença e virou. Vendo meu estado deu um sorriso sacana, andou até mim fechando a porta e deixou suas mãos descansarem na minha cintura.

- Gosto é?

- Gostei... gostei demais.

- Que bom, porque esse corpo é seu, só seu.

Nem respondi, agarrei-a e fui guiando-a até a cama, mas antes que eu a deitasse ela trocou de posições me derrubando na cama. Nos beijamos e ela aprofundou o beijo, quando o ar foi necessário ela desceu para o meu pescoço e... (ai pai amado não consigo pensar).

- B ... – gemi seu nome,que era a única palavra que conseguia dizer com as carícias dela pelo meu corpo.

Foda-se o que falei para Santana, nada de silêncio hoje nesse quarto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Uma semana depois**

As quatro garotas já haviam conseguido estabelecer uma boa convivência, tirando com Quinn implicava com a bagunça de Santana pela sala e esta por sua vez pelas coisas que a loira deixava de comprar quando ia ao mercado. Mas de todo o resto tudo caminhava bem e isso que importava para elas.

Santana já estava vendo alguns apartamentos ali por perto, precisava apenas que Megan fosse dar uma olhada e claramente que ela desse sua opinião.

Quinn estava em casa revisando algumas matérias, hoje no campus teriam palestras que eram facultativas então ela optou por fazer algo que considerou mais importante. Brittany logo viria para almoçarem juntas. Escutou a campainha e achou estranho, afinal todas ali tinham cópia da chave da porta, mas pensou bem e Britt poderia ter perdido a sua.

Levantou-se e foi atender o apressadinho que atolava o dedo na pobre campainha.

_Depois eu saio xingando meio mundo e me chama de estressada. Que merda num dá para esperar? - pensou._

A loira abriu a porta um tanto quanto impaciente, a sua frente não estava a linda (e gostosa) loira de olhos azuis com um brilhante sorriso, ali estava uma morena que uma vez ela chegou a pensar que amava, ela estava com uma expressão indecifrável e isso se tratando de Rachel Berry era assustador.

- O que você faz aqui Rachel? – perguntou sem dar espaço para a morena entrar.

- Vim te ver amor.

- Pare com isso e não me chame assim – pelo visto Santana não exagerou quando contou a situação.

- Quando você vai ver que o seu lugar é ao meu lado Q?

- Rachel! – gritou – chega ok, estou com a Britt e você tem que aceitar isso.

- Mas você disse que me amava.

- Isso faz muito tempo e eu amo a Brittany e você...

Rachel não deixou ela terminar a frase e a agarrou colando seus lábios. Quinn ficou estática sem reação com a atitude da morena. Para sua sorte e azar da morena, Brittany estava no corredor e havia escutado toda a conversa e quando viu a morena beijar a sua namorada seu sangue ferveu.

Praticamente marchou em direção a elas. Puxou Rachel pelo cabelo e a mandou longe.

- Vou te ensinar a nunca mais dar em cima da minha namorada!

- Ela vai ser minha ou de mais ninguém – retrucou Rachel.

Brittany ignorou o que ela havia falado e pegou-a com uma mão nos cabelos e a outra pelas costas e saiu arrastando-a até a saída do pequeno prédio. Chegando lá empurrou a garota com força, fazendo com que esta se esborrachasse no chão.

- Se você aparecer por aqui ou for atrás dela eu te arrebento Rachel – a loira ameaçou.

Rachel levantou-se e foi embora aos tropeços. Brittany virou e deu de cara com Quinn espantada que tinha seguido as duas apesar do choque.

- B eu juro que não fiz nada...

- Eu sei amor, vi tudo – estendeu a mão apara a loira mais baixa e subiram de volta ao apartamento.

Já em seu quarto, as duas estavam deitadas abraçadas, na mente de Quinn as palavras de Rachel antes de ir embora ficavam martelando e Brittany estava surpresa com a fúria com que lidou com a morena. Permaneceram um tempo assim juntinhas aproveitando do calor do corpo da outra e dos carinhos feitos.

Mais tarde Santana chegou e achou estranho o silêncio, pois sempre que voltava algumas das meninas estava perambulando por ali. Deixou sua bolsa na mesinha e foi para o seu quarto, porém antes viu a porta do outro quarto aberto e deu uma olhada ali e encontrou as duas loiras abraçadas, mas com cara de que algo não estava bem.

- Hey, posso entrar? – Santana chamou da porta.

- Entra San – respondeu Brittany.

Santana entrou e sentou-se na borda da cama olhando suas amigas.

- O que aconteceu?

- Rachel esteve aqui – murmurou Quinn.

- E?

- B deu uma de Lima Heights nela – esclareceu a loira mais baixa.

- Você fez isso mesmo Britt? – Santana estava perplexa.

- Claro, aquela maluca vem aqui e ainda tem a coragem de beijar a minha garota – Brittany defendeu-se.

- Meu deus, ela está pior do que imaginava – depois sorriu – pegou ela daquele jeito que te ensinei?

Brittany riu, a latina tinha tentado ensiná-la a se defender, mas sempre a loira dizia que não gostava de violência.

- Daquele jeito.

- Não acredito que você ensinou ela a bater nos outros Lopez – Quinn estava surpresa.

Santana apenas deu de ombros.

- Mas vocês estão bem? – perguntou.

- Agora sim – Quinn suspirou.

- Ok, de qualquer forma se precisarem da titia Snixx basta chamarem, já faz um tempo que não me envolvo numa boa briga – brincou.

As três acabaram rindo, Santana logo saiu e foi para o seu quarto se arrumar para sair com a ruiva que tinha chego a pouco.

**Rachel POV on**

Aquela loira estúpida vai me pagar, vivia grudada em Santana e depois quis ficar com a minha Quinn. Mas vai ter troco o que ela fez comigo hoje, se a Quinn não for minha, também não vai ser dela.

Ela tinha dito que me amava e nós vamos acabar juntas de um modo ou outro.

**Rachel POV off**

Rachel caminhava próxima ao Central Park voltando para o seu apartamento. Pegou a foto que estava no bolso traseiro de sua calça e observou-a. Era uma dela com Quinn no dia em que ganharam as Nacionais.

- Logo você estará comigo amor – disse isso e deu um beijo na foto.

Por todo o caminho foi pensando em como seria a vida delas juntas, as palavras doces de Quinn em seu ouvido depois de uma noite de amor. Logo que chegou em casa, foi direto para o seu quarto e fechou a porta com o pé.

Olhou nas paredes em volta de si e sorriu. Cada parte estava coberta com fotos da loira de olhos avelã. Ligou seu Ipod e o conectou no dock e começou a cantar junto com Barbra.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bom,vi que tem um pessoal que está lendo e tal, então avisando, mais 2 ou 3 capítulos para o final e se puderem me digam o que vocês estão achando da estória blz. Boa leitura ^^**

Na manhã seguinte, as duas loiras estavam em sua sessão matinal de amassos. Ambas apenas de lingerie com as pernas entrelaçadas e num intenso beijo e pelo que parecia o outro casal da casa também teve a mesma ideia, mas levando em consideração os barulhos do quarto vizinho, elas já estavam em outro nível de pegação.

Quinn estava se posicionando por cima de Brittany quando seu celular começou a tocar, ela tentou ignorá-lo, mas parecia que quem estava ligando não deixaria isso acontecer. Bufando frustrada ela por fim atendeu.

- O quê? – disse ríspida.

_- Não foi assim que te eduquei Quinnie._

- Ah.. oi mamãe... desculpe – baixou seu tom.

_- Ok, agora me responda, você está em casa?_

- Sim, por quê?

_- Me diga qual é número do seu apartamento então._

_-_Espera... você está aqui? – perguntou confusa.

_- Não querida, estou em Lima, mas é claro que estou aqui filha – falou sua mãe irônica._

- É o 7b.

_- Ok, logo estou aí. – _desligou.

Quinn ficou parada no lugar até que percebeu que logo sua mãe estaria ali e ela com a namorada estavam seminuas e no outro quarto tinha um casal provavelmente se comendo. _PQP!_ Pensou.

- Que foi amor? – perguntou Brittany.

- Minha mãe está aí.

- Que legal.

- Não B, você não entendeu, minha mãe vai bater logo na nossa porta.

- E?

- Estamos assim e a Santana está com Megan e eu ainda nem falei para ela que estamos juntas.

- Então levanta, vamos nos trocar e receber sua mãe.

- Ok, vou lá bater na porta da Santana.

Quinn buscou suas roupas e as vestiu em tempo recorde. Parou em frente à porta da latina, suspirou e deu algumas batidas. Escutou alguns xingamentos em espanhol e logo a porta foi aberta por uma ruiva totalmente descabelada e com o rosto corado.

- Bom dia Quinn.

- Bom dia, será que posso falar com a San, é importante.

Megan deu passagem para a loira que pôde ver a latina debaixo dos lençóis, restando apenas a cabeça para fora.

- O que você quer Fabray? – falou Santana irritada.

- Minha mãe está aí e logo vai bater na porta e eu estou tremendo de nervoso.

Santana percebeu o que a amiga estava dizer e vez um sinal para ela se virar, feito isso levantou-se e pegou o mais rápido que podia suas roupas e jogou algumas para a ruiva que estava sem entender nada.

- Porque vocês estão assustadas garotas? – Perguntou Megan confusa.

- A mãe dela não sabe que ela é gay.

- Oh meu deus!

As garotas foram todas para a sala e encontraram com Brittany que começava a preparar o café da manhã. Sentaram-se e quando Quinn foi fazer o mesmo a campainha tocou e ela empalideceu.

**Quinn POV**

Ai meu deus, o que eu faço?

Fui até a porta e abri. Minha mãe estava ali com um sorriso e me abraçou assim que conseguiu.

- Que saudade de você filha!

- Também mãe – sorri para ela – entre.

Ela entrou e logo viu as outras meninas tomando seu café despreocupadamente, ou assim elas tentavam dar a entender a minha mãe.

- Olá Santana e Brittany – cumprimentou as duas e olhou para Megan.

- Oi srª Fabray – responderam de volta.

- Hmm.. essa é Megan mãe, ela é a namorada de Santana.

- Prazer – disse mamãe.

- Igualmente – respondeu a ruiva.

Santana percebendo o pequeno clima que foi criado já foi se livrando do drama que nós estávamos todas prevendo.

- Bem, foi bom revê-la Judy, mas eu e Megan temos aula agora.

Pegou a mão da ruiva, juntou suas bolsas e saíram porta a fora.

- Sente-se mãe, quer tomar café?

- Aceito querida.

Servi ela e sentei-me ao lado de Britt que ainda estava quieta e absorta em seu café. Minha mãe olhava para ela e depois para mim arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Santana está morando aqui? – perguntou puxando assunto.

- Sim, ela divide o quarto com a namorada – respondi.

- E não ficou nenhum clima estranho, digo, Brittany namorava com ela.

- Estamos bem convivendo juntas – disse Britt.

- Hmm.

Terminamos nosso café em silêncio, Britt segurava minha mão por debaixo da mesa tentando me passar segurança e minha mãe continuava a nos encarar por cima de sua xícara.

Deixou-a sobre o balcão e cruzou os braços.

- Ok, o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Nada – respondi prontamente. _Errou Fabray, ela percebeu seu nervosismo._

- Nada é? – confirmei com um aceno de cabeça – então porque vocês duas estão nessa troca de olhares cúmplices?

- É complicado mãe.

- Então descomplique e me explique Lucy – odeio quando ela usa meu primeiro nome para me repreender.

- Vamos ate a sala então.

Levantamos e fomos até a sala, minha mãe sentou na poltrona ficando em frente a nós duas.

- Agora explique-se – falou.

Pensava no que falar para não causar nenhuma discussão, mas Brittany resolveu soltar a bomba de uma vez.

- Estamos namorando – disse e segurou firme a minha mão.

Mamãe ficou nos fitando e bom fim fez o que eu nem em um milhão de anos imaginaria. Ela começou a rir e nós? Bem, ficamos surpresas com essa reação por parte dela.

- E que tem de tão complicado nisso Quinnie?

Eu estava uma confusão só, estou começando a achar que abduziram ela e tem um alien em seu lugar.

- E você não está brava comigo? – perguntei.

- Querida, depois de um dia ouvir você chorando no telefone com Santana porque a tal de Rachel não te quis, eu sabia que demoraria muito para você encontrar alguém que lhe fizesse feliz – sorriu para nós.

Corei.

- A senhora me escutou?

- Sim e vi como você pode ser dramática.

- Uau – essa foi Brittany – a senhora não vai ter problema com isso então?

- Não querida, não estou acostumada com isso, mas não vou ser contra – respondeu minha mãe docemente para a minha namorada – então me contem como isso aconteceu.

Contei uma parte editada, creio que ela não iria querer saber dos detalhes. Mamãe passou a dia conosco, tratando super bem a minha loira. Chegando no final do dia ela se despediu de nós, deixou um abraço para Santana e pediu para fossemos nas férias de fim de ano visitá-la em Lima.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mais tarde naquele dia**

Quinn e Brittany estavam esparramadas no sofá, ficaram felizes e aliviadas de Judy ter aceitado o seu namoro, assim não havia mais nada que pudesse atrapalhá-las de ficar juntas, quando seus pais já sabiam e não tinham nada contra.

A porta foi aberta e por ela passou uma latina e uma ruiva com enormes sorrisos, as meninas não entenderam a princípio e ficaram com expressões de confusão.

- Que cara é essa Santana? – perguntou Quinn.

- Ótimas notícias Juno.

- O que foi, conta logo San – pediu Brittany.

- Logo que saímos daqui fomos ver o apartamento que Santana havia visto – disse Megan animada – e bom, nós vamos nos mudar para lá!

As duas loiras ficaram felizes pelas amigas, mas também delas irem embora dali, pois tinham se acostumado já com as duas.

- Mas já? – estranhou Quinn.

- Eu tinha te avisado que seria por pouco tempo – falou Santana – e é perto daqui, duas quadras de distância.

- E vocês vão quando?

- Vamos no fim de semana, assim podemos fazer tudo com calma.

Brittany levantou e abraçou Santana.

- Fico feliz por você San – disse sorridente.

- Obrigada Britt, mas me contem, como foi com a sua mãe Q?

- Ela aceitou, dá pra acreditar?

- Uau, por essa eu não esperava.

- Nós também não – concordou Brittany.

As garotas aproveitaram para jantarem juntas, conversaram e discutiram quando Santana disse que elas iam ajudar com a mudança, Quinn iria ajudar, mas não sem antes torrar a paciência da latina. Após o jantar limparam a louça e foram fazer suas próprias coisas.

**xxx**

**No fim de semana**

Quinn dormia tranquilamente abraçada em Brittany, para ela não tinha coisa melhor do que acordar assim com a sua loira depois de uma noite de amor, mas isso não duraria muito graças a uma latina sacana que acabaria com a sua manhã de sono.

Santana entrou no quarto na ponta dos pés, parou do lado de Quinn encheu os pulmões de ar e começou a gritar ordens como uma louca (Sue Sylvester ficaria orgulhosa dela agora). Com o susto Quinn caiu da cama, não sem antes acordar Brittany.

- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA LOPEZ?

- Vocês disseram que iriam nos ajudar, então, levanta essa bunda branca e vai tomar café que temos muito que fazer.

- Vai pro inferno Santana, é cedo pra caramba ainda – falou revoltada, se levantando e sentando na cama.

- Você já acordou e não vou te deixar voltar a dormir – retrucou cruzando os braços e seu olhar bitch.

-Ok, mas some daqui antes que eu te estrangule – ameaçou.

Santana foi saindo, mas parou a soleira da porta e falou:

- Você me adora Fabray.

Quinn só lhe mostrou o dedo, antes da latina fechar a porta.

Brittany que apenas acompanhou a conversa estava sentada apoiada na cabeceira da cama esfregando os olhos. Quinn foi até ela e deitou com a cabeça nas pernas da outra.

- Me diz, porque mesmo que eu não mato ela?

- Porque ela é nossa amiga desde que nos entendemos por gente – respondeu Brittany acariciando-lhe os cabelos fazendo Quinn ronronar com os carinhos.

O clima que estava começando a ser criado foi quebrado com uma batida na porta.

- ANDA LOGO FABRAY!

Quinn bufou e levantou-se e foi fazer sua higiene e Brittany foi separar umas roupas confortáveis para ajudar suas amigas. Logo Brittany entrou no banheiro e a outra loira foi trocar de roupa. Foram até cozinha tomar seu café.

- Bom dia - disseram juntas.

- Bom dia – respondeu Megan e Santana apenas resmungou.

- Espero que nunca mais você me acorde Lopez, senão da próxima eu juro que te mato.

- Se eu não acordasse vocês, estariam dormindo ainda.

- Esse era o propósito.

Brittany já estava ficando irritada com as duas brigando por bobeira.

- Dá para vocês duas pararem?

- Desculpe amor – respondeu uma Quinn com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança, fazendo Santana rir dela.

- Não fique rindo dela Sant – disse uma Megan com a expressão fechada e no mesmo instante Santana parou.

- Ok linda.

Quinn se segurou para não rir da amiga, ambas estavam totalmente caídas pelas namoradas que nem discutiam.

Santana e Quinn foram para o quarto das garotas empacotarem algumas coisas, enquanto Brittany e Megan limpavam as coisas do café da manhã. Dali elas podiam escutar as outras duas trocando palavras 'agradáveis' uma com a outra.

- Essas duas são difíceis – suspirou Brittany.

- Mas elas se gostam lá no fundo – disse Megan.

- Com certeza – concordou a loira.

Terminaram sua arrumação e foram ajudar as garotas que estavam discutindo sobre a quantidade de caixas que a latina tinha trazido.

- Quinn são minhas coisas, não se meta.

- Dane-se você.

Sim, o dia seria extremamente agradável e proveitoso com essas duas nesse maravilhoso clima.

Próximo à hora do almoço, Santana, Megan e Brittany desceram algumas caixas para levar para o novo apartamento, Quinn ficou em casa para terminar e trazer as outras caixas com os pertences das meninas para um canto no hall do prédio.

**xxx**

Mas que cara enrolado, já era para estar aqui me ajudando. Ah! Olha ele aí.

- Porque você demorou tanto?

- Desculpa gata, já estou aqui, mas não entendi isso que você quer fazer – disse o rapaz.

- Não precisa entender, temos um acordo, passei a noite com você e agora vai me ajudar com isso.

Rachel entrou do lado do carona e deu o endereço ao rapaz, que começava a se arrepender desse acordo, mas olhando para as lindas pernas da morena lembrou o porquê de ter aceitado.

**xxx**

Quinn trazia consigo a últimas duas caixas e resmungava algo sobre nunca querer se mudar para não ter esse imenso trabalho. Esticou os braços para cima e escutou alguns estalos na coluna. _Maldita Santana!_

Mal teve tempo de soltar alguns xingamentos mentalmente a latina, sentiu alguém em suas costas, depois uma pancada na cabeça e só sobrou a escuridão.


	16. Chapter 16

Quinn sentiu uma pontada na parte de trás da cabeça, ela inda estava de olhos fechados. Tentou levar uma das mãos do local aonde vinha sua dor, mas não conseguiu, suas mãos estavam amarradas e ao constatar isso ela abriu os olhos num rompante.

Ela estava em uma cama e viu ambas as suas mãos amarradas na cabeceira da cama, o quarto em questão estava escuro e a única luz provinha da porta que se encontrava entreaberta. Não reconhecia o lugar e já estava começando a se apavorar, tinha sido sequestrada, iam tentar pedir um resgate ou até matá-la.

_Me fudi de vez._

_Preciso ter calma._

_Que calma Fabray, estamos perdidas._

_Cale-se!_

_Olha! Está vindo alguém._

Tentando controlar-se ela ficou quieta esperando o desgraçado que fez isso decidir aparecer. A porta terminou de ser aberta e a forma que ela pôde distinguir era de uma garota, baixinha...

_Rachel cadela dos infernos! Que vontade de pular no pescoço dela ..._

_E estrangular essa anã!_

_Isso aí!_

Rachel por fim acendeu as luzes, fazendo com que Quinn fechasse um pouco os olhos devido à claridade. A loira se assustou quando viu as paredes do quarto cheias de fotos delas e percebeu estava no apartamento da morena. Voltou a fitar a morena que esboçava um pequeno sorriso.

- Que bom que acordou amor, espero que goste de morar aqui.

- Rachel me solta, já te falei que não temos e nem teremos nada! – falou Quinn irritada e viu um pequeno ar irritado se apoderar da morena.

- Mas você vai voltar a gostar de mim, afinal, teremos tempo de sobra.

- Eu não quero você! ENTENDA!

- Então terei que fazê-la mudar de ideia.

Quinn não gosto nada dessa última frase e um arrepio percorreu sua coluna.

**xxx**

As garotas voltaram ao prédio buscar as coisas restantes e acharam estranho a loira não estar ali as esperando. Brittany sentiu seu estômago revirar, alguma coisa estava errada, ela nem ligou para o que Santana dizia e começou seu caminho para o apartamento, mas foi parada pela latina que segurou seu cotovelo.

- Que foi Santana?

A latina não falou nada, apenas apontou para um canto onde estava jogado o celular de Quinn. Brittany sentiu o chão desaparecer sob os seus pés e foi apoiada pelas duas meninas que trocaram um olhar assustado que logo foi trocado por um de preocupação por causa da loira que começava a chorar.

**xxx**

Rachel aproximou-se de Quinn, foi sentando-se ao lado da garota e abriu uma gaveta de seu criado-mudo e tirou um objeto dali que a loira não conseguiu identificar por causa de sua posição. Rachel virou e mostrou a ela, era um canivete.

Quinn arregalou os olhos, a garota estava totalmente transtornada.

- Rachel o que você vai fazer com isso? – perguntou engolindo em seco.

- Te ensinar que você me ama – respondeu calma.

Quinn já tinha lágrimas em seus olhos: "Rachel pare com isso..."

- CALE A BOCA! – a morena cortou – VOCÊ VAI SER MINHA OU DE MAIS NINGUÉM ENTENDEU?

A morena sentou-se em seu colo e segurou o queixo da loira de forma firme. Quinn já previa o que aconteceria e deixou que suas lágrimas escapassem livremente. Rachel com o objeto e fez um pequeno corte sobre o osso do maxilar da loira, quase no queixo.

Um filete de sangue escorreu e o único som no cômodo era dos soluços da loira, que estava assustada com tudo isso.

- Viu amor, o amor também dói – disse Rachel.

- Isso é obcessão, quem ama não faz essas coisas! – retrucou Quinn revoltada.

- Eu te amo e vou encontrar uma forma de você me amar de volta.

Rachel saiu do colo da loira, jogou o canivete de volta na gaveta e foi saindo do quarto.

- Vou preparar nosso jantar, já volto.

Fechou a porta e depois a trancou. Quinn se vendo novamente sozinha chorou de desespero, de medo e de dor. Percebeu que não sangrava mais, só pensava em Brittany e em como sair dali.

_Ela está completamente louca!_

_O que farei?_

_Ela vai acabar me matando aqui, B cadê você?_

**xxx**

Brittany tinha subido para o apartamento e o desespero já estava tomando conta dela.

- Cadê ela San?

- Calma Britt, vai ver ela deu uma saída rápida.

- Nem você acredita nisso Santana – retrucou Brittany.

- Ok, mas onde essa loira deve ter ido – a latina olhou para a ruiva pedindo ajuda.

- Vamos analisar por um momento – disse Megan – as chaves dela estão aqui, o celular estava lá no hall, vamos ligar para alguns de seus amigos, vai ver eles sabem de algo.

Brittany pegou seu celular e ligou para o amigo da loira da NYU, enquanto Santana ligava para Kurt.

- Hey porcelana.

_- Que foi Satan?_

- Você viu a Q ou sabe dela?

_- Pensei que você moravam juntas..._

- Kurt, é coisa séria, sabe dela ou não?

_- Não, desde que me mudei para o dormitório de NYADA não falei com nenhuma de vocês ainda._

- Espera, você não mora mais com a anã?

_-Tá louca, aquela menina não parece com a Rachel que eu conhecia._

- Ok, qualquer coisa me liga – desligou.

Brittany também desligou e pela cara de desaminada, também não deu em nada.

- Kurt não sabe de nada? – perguntou esperançosa.

Santana apenas negou.

- Ele se mudou e não fala com ela há um tempo.

Brittany começou a andar pela sala e parou quando um nome veio em sua cabeça.

- Rachel – sussurrou.

- O que tem o hobbit?

A loira não respondeu e saiu correndo pela porta, com uma ruiva que não esperou a latina e foi atrás da garota entendeu o que ela tinha insinuado. Santana ficou sem compreender, até que parece que a ficha caiu.

- Puta merda! – xingou e saiu correndo para alcançar as outras duas.

**xxx**

Rachel estava na cozinha, com seu Ipod ligado e dançando enquanto preparava algo para comerem. Finalmente Quinn estava ali com ela e sem Brittany para atrapalhar, porque o destino delas era estarem juntas. E se a loira não ficasse com ela, ninguém ficaria, disso ela se asseguraria.

_Minha Quinn._

_Hmm Rachel Berry- Fabray..._

_Gostei, depois tenho que compartilhar isso com a minha linda._

Esses eram os pensamentos da morena, que se tornava cada vez mais obcecada com a garota que estava amarrada em seu quarto.


	17. Chapter 17

Brittany saiu do prédio correndo o mais rápido que podia, sim, ela poderia ter parado um táxi, mas quando o que Rachel tinha dito a ela quando esteve ali veio em sua mente, ela não se deu a chance parar, forçava o ar aos pulmões enquanto sentia suas pernas começarem a ficar cansadas da corrida. Ela não devia parar. Algo bem no fundo de sua mente não permitia que ela parasse, Quinn precisava dela. Aloira escutou o que seria Megan pedindo para ela esperá-la, mas foi ignorada, Brittany tinha um aperto em seu peito, se Rachel fizesse alguma coisa com a sua Quinn ela veria o que é estar no inferno.

Santana foi à última a sair e berrou para a sua namorada esperá-la, a ruiva desacelerou quando perdeu a loira de vista ao virar uma esquina. A latina sabia para onde a loira ia, então parou um táxi e chamou a ruiva para ir com ela, o que ela não esperava era que o trânsito de NY estava um caos naquele horário.

-x-

Rachel colocou os alimentos que havia preparado em uma bandeja e voltou em direção ao seu quarto, ela mantinha no rosto aquele sorriso enorme com o pensamento da loira em sua cama.

Quando escutou a porta se abrindo, Quinn que estava com a mente exausta e o corpo dolorido por causa das amarras voltou com sua expressão assustada estampada na face. A única coisa que ela queria era poder sumir dali, longe desse pesadelo em que a morena tinha-a colocado.

A morena caminhou tranquilamente até a cama, como se a cena ali fosse totalmente normal. Depositou a bandeja no criado-mudo e sentou-se ao lado da loira que já tinha os olhos marejados, mas que foram ignorados pela outra garota.

- Sabe em que eu estava pensando? – contava Rachel despreocupadamente – vai ficar lindo o seu sobrenome no meu nome, o que acha? Rachel Berry-Fabray... bonito não?

Olhou para a loira que apenas negava com a cabeça e deixava suas lágrimas correrem soltas. Rachel levou a mão até a bochecha da loira para secá-las, mas Quinn tentou afastar o rosto do contato que foi recebido em troca com uma carranca da morena.

Bufando irritada, a morena pegou novamente sua pequena arma da gaveta e sentou sobre o colo da loira que ficava cada vez mais apavorada.

- Ra- rachel... por favor... – sussurrou Quinn implorando para a morena – pare com isso... e-eu não aguento mais...

- Shiiiu – Rachel disse colocando o indicador sobre os lábios da loira.

A morena começou a abrir vagarosamente os botões da camisa que Quinn havia vestido naquela manhã, fazendo a loira voltar a chorar novamente.

-x-

Brittany acabava de chegar em frente ao prédio onde Rachel morava, somente quando passava pela porta se permitiu colocar as mãos no joelho e já ofegante a puxar devidamente o ar. O porteiro ao vê-la sorriu, claro que ele se lembrava da doce garota que em um tempo atrás ia visitar os amigos.

- Veio ver Rachel? – perguntou ele.

- Ela está? – falou já com a respiração normalizada.

- Sim, ela está aqui e aquela sua amiga também.

- Quinn?

- Essa mesmo, mas acho que ela deve ter bebido ou algo assim, ela estava desacordada.

Brittany o deixou ali, não esperou o elevador, começou a subir desesperada pelas escadas.

_Quinn já estou chegando amor._ Pensava a loira.

A loira ao para em frente à porta, pensou em meter o pé e ligar o foda-se, mas a situação já estava tão doida que ela apenas levou a mão até a maçaneta e viu que a mesma estava destrancada. Entrou com cautela, tentando manter-se em silêncio, mas quando ouviu a voz da sua loira sair sufocada pelo choro, correu pelo pequeno corredor do apartamento e o que viu pela porta a deixou fervendo de ódio de Rachel.

-x-

O motorista estacionou e quando ia dizer o quanto iria ser cobrado pela corrida, apenas recebeu uma nota com o dobro do valor que seria cobrado. As duas garotas saíram correndo e entraram com pressa pelo hall nem se importando com o porteiro que as cumprimentava.

No corredor puderam ver que a porta estava escancarada e se apressaram em entrar.

-x-

Rachel passava a mão livre pelo vale dos seios da loira que já imagina que viria a seguir, ela ganharia outra cicatriz como a do seu queixo que voltou a arder por causa das lágrimas. Quando a morena ia começar, Quinn fechou os olhos, ela não queria ver nada daquilo, mas ela seria capaz de sentir. Alguns segundos depois não houve nada, ela sentiu o peso sobre seu corpo sair e um baque.

Brittany entrou pelo quarto diminuindo a distância e pegou Rachel pelas costas e puxou-a de cima de Quinn que ainda tinha os olhos fechados. A loira deixou a outra no chão o foi até a namorada.

- Quinn? – nada – amor? – tentava falar com Quinn enquanto a desamarrava.

A outra loira finalmente abriu seus olhos e viu o seu anjo de olhos azuis a fitando e um pequeno sorriu saiu pelos seus lábios.

- Você está aqui – murmurou chorosa.

- Sim e vou te levar para casa.

Elas foram tiradas de sua bolha ao escutarem os berros de Rachel, se viraram para olhar a causadora de tanta dor esse surpreenderam com o que viram.

Santana segurava a morena no chão a imobilizando enquanto esta se debatia raivosa. Megan se encontrava ao celular falando com a polícia.

- Eles chegam logo San – disse a ruiva.

- ME LARGA SANTANA – a morena gritava – ELA É MINHA, NÃO DESSA LOIRA ESTÚPIDA!

- Cala a boca anã – disse Santana segurando a menor debaixo dela.

-x-

As garotas ainda estavam no apartamento da morena. Quinn estava sentada no sofá sento abraçada fortemente por Brittany. Megan estava no quarto mostrando a um policial como estava a situação ali no cômodo quando chegaram e Santana estava na porta falando com outro. As loiras já tinham contato o que tinha acontecido e esperavam as outras duas garotas terminarem para poderem voltar para casa.

Assim que as viaturas chegaram, eles tinham dominado Rachel e a algemaram. O estado da garota era assustador, ela murmurava coisa sem sentido e às vezes ria. Os pais dela foram chamados para virem de Lima urgentemente.

- Já podemos ir – disse Santana segurando a mão da ruiva.

Elas não disseram nada, apenas levantaram e ao chegarem na rua entraram numa viatura que havia sido designada para levá-las para casa.

Santana e Megan não desceram, foram para o seu apartamento, queriam deixar a s amigas que apenas precisavam uma da outra naquele momento. Entrando em casa, Brittany levou Quinn para o quarto e foi até o banheiro pegara maletinha de primeiros-socorros.

Voltou para o quarto e sentou-se em frente à namorada para trocar o curativo que tinham feito antes. Tirou-o suavemente e enquanto passava o remédio ganhou uma careta dolorida da outra, mas continuou até estar novamente limpo.

Deixou as coisas por ali mesmo e deitou-se trazendo a loira para estar abraçada ao seu corpo.

- Você está bem? – perguntou com a voz baixa.

- Não, mas vou ficar – respondeu Quinn se aconchegando mais em Brittany.

-x-

No dia seguinte, elas levantaram e tentaram agir normalmente. Quinn ao ouvir uma batida na porta se assustou um pouco, mas permaneceu sentada comendo seu café no balcão. Brittany foi abrir a porta e deu de cara com os pais de Rachel ali.

- Podemos entrar? – perguntou Hiram.

- Entrem.

Brittany deu passagem para os dois homens que quando viram Quinn foram abraçá-la. Pedidos de desculpas eram ditos por eles, mas todos ali sabiam que não era culpa daqueles dois homens.

- Eu estou bem – disse Quinn – vamos esquecer isso.

- Nós viemos aqui para dizer a vocês que a nosso estrelinha foi mandada para um lugar para se tratar – falava Leroy – não vamos deixá-la chegar perto de você novamente.

Brittany respirou mais aliviada com o que dizia, elas ficariam em paz, nunca mais Quinn passaria por aquilo de novo e Brittany tinha prometido a si mesma que a faria esquecer o terror do dia anterior. Depois de algum tempo eles foram embora e elas foram até a sala onde ligaram a TV, mas nenhuma prestava atenção na programação. Elas estavam concentradas em sentir os toques de uma na outra.

- Obrigada – sussurrou Quinn.

- Pelo o quê? – perguntou Brittany confusa.

- Por me salvar, por estar ao meu lado, por me deixar te amar e por tudo que temos juntas.

- Eu te amo Q e vou estar com você para sempre ou até quando você me quiser – falou sorrindo.

- Então será para sempre B, você é o amor da minha vida.

Nenhuma outra palavra foi dita ali, seus olhares eram de pura adoração e respeito. Quinn já havia passado por tantas coisas e foi essas situações que moldaram a pessoa que ela era hoje e ela superaria mais esta e Brittany estaria ali com ela, pois esta também tinha amadurecido muito e se tornado uma pessoa melhor ainda. Selaram seus lábios e este beijo foi diferente dos outros tantos que haviam trocado, nele tinham uma promessa que uma sempre poderia contar com a outra, que o sentimento delas a cada instante só crescia e se transformava em algo que não podia ser perdido ou minado por outras pessoas, ali eram apenas duas garotas que tinham encontrado a sua alma gêmea.

**Fim**

**Bom chegamos ao fim, vou ver se faço um epílogo ou não, mas em todo caso termino por aqui ^^**


End file.
